Granos de arena sobre una hoja
by Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel
Summary: Gaaxhina es una pareja media rara pero no dicen que los polos opuestos se atreen? pasen y verán! [Este es mi primer fic por favor leanlo! y dejen reviews onegai]
1. ¿Conociéndote?

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, no se si escribir sea mi talento pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**Se que Gaara y Hinata son una combinación media rara pero el resultado puede ser muy bueno.**

**Por favor dejen reviews!**

**Granos de arena en una hoja**

**Capitulo 1¿Conociéndote? **

Sabaku no Gaara había sido enviado a una misión en la aldea oculta de Konoha. Era un poco extraño ya que debía ir solo y entregar un pergamino cuyo contenido no sabía.

_-No sería interesante saber lo que hay dentro de ese pergamino-_ shukaku comenzaba a molestar

**-Cállate…**

_-Grrr…_

No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría pero tenía un extraño presentimiento con respecto a lo que sucedería cuando llegara a la aldea. Se sentía inquieto, además shukaku se comportaba extraño, no estaba sediento de sangre, ni deseaba muerte o algo por el estilo, estaba realmente extraño.

Al llegar a la aldea la arena dentro de su calabaza comenzó a agitarse y, sintió fuertes punzadas en su cabeza, la sujeto con una mano, y camino de forma pausada a sentirse aliviado del dolor. Cuando ya había entrado a la aldea estaba oscureciendo, sintió el helado viento recorrer su espalda, junto con una presencia, alguien se acercaba, oyó pasos, y sollozos… sintió curiosidad…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de cabello corto y ojos color perla, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha frente a un chico de pelo largo lacio y café sujetado en la punta con una cinta.

-Creí que habías mejorado en algo con el entrenamiento Hinata-sama

-Yo… Neji-onisan

-Realmente no creo que pueda llegar a ser un digno miembro de la familia Huyuga… y menos del Souke…

-Ne-Neji-onisan… yo…

-Supe de su tu fracaso en las misiones recién pasadas Hinata-sama con esa actitud, tan amable, siempre sumisa, sin tener opinión propia alguna…

-Neji-onisan y-yo no que-quería parecer i-inútil… para…

-No entiendes Hinata-sama, tu destino es este por más que entrenes no lograras las expectativas de tu padre, no puedes cambiar lo que ya eres Hinata-sama, y no tienes porque tratar de mostrar lo contrario- el ojiblanco dio la media vuelta dejando a la joven sola en medio de la calle con la mirada quieta pensando en la conversación que había escuchado el día anterior.

**---Flash back---**

La chica de cabello azulado se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho la conversación que estaba teniendo su padre, con cierta persona cuya identidad no conocía.

-No puedo creer que tenga que desacerme de mi propia hija, no, yo no soy capaz de hacer eso…

-Pero es lo que tienes que hacer, es tu obligación para mantener intacta la y limpia la reputación de nombre de uno de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, debes desacerte de alguna manera de ella, aun que te duela, recuerda el pacto que tienes con el _señor_ de la aldea de la arena, incluso ya han mandado a alguien para encargarse de Hinata…

-No habrá otra solución…

-No, definitivamente no.

**---Fin del flash back---**

La ojiblanco no resistió las lagrimas al recordar esa conversación, ella era un estorbo para la familia Huyuga, a veces creía incluso que no debería haber nacido en el souke si no en el bouke. Comenzó a caminar sin saber bien donde dirigí sus pasos, entre sollozos y el caminar con la cabeza gacha no advirtió a la persona que tenía en frente.

El pelirrojo actuando naturalmente se habría corrido, dejándole el camino libre a la chica o simplemente habría "jugado" un poco con ella, pero no hizo ninguna de esas dos cosas, solo observó como se acercaba hasta él hasta chocar.

La ojiblanca sin levantar la cabeza retrocedió un paso para disculparse.

-Gomen-asai- dijo con una pequeña reverencia para luego alzar el rostro y fijarse en la persona que tenía delante, el mismo Sabaku no Gaara. Entonces comenzó a recordar…

_-recuerda el pacto que tienes con el señor de la aldea de la arena………ya mandaron a alguien para encargarse de Hinata_

El pelirrojo fijo su mirada en la chica que lo miraba aterrada, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado.

_-No crees que sería divertido "jugar" un poco con ella, será divertido- shukaku le hablaba desde su interior_

**_-_No me apetece-** dijo Gaara para si mismo como respuesta para el demonio

Gaara dio unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de la chica, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, como para estirar el cuello, dio media vuelta y se fue. La peliazulada lo miraba aun inmóvil.

-Espera- dijo la chica tratando de no mostrarse temerosa cosa que no logró. El pelirrojo extrañado pero sin cambiar su expresión volteó para mirar a la chica- yo… yo se cu-cual es tu p-propósito… en esta aldea- no sabía de donde había sacado valor para decir esto… o lo que iba a decir- por favor… cúmplelo… ahora…

Gaara no entendía que ocurría… ella le estaba diciendo que cumpliera su propósito pero… si su propósito solo era entregar un pergamino a la persona que mañana lo esperaría en la entrada de la aldea.

-Claro…- dijo Gaara sin tomar mayor importancia alo que la joven le decía siguió su camino

-Pero…

-Puedes ser clara- el pelirrojo se estaba irritando, ese día no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, si se irritaba mucho, mataría al primero que le incomodara.

-Y-yo……- la chica perdió todo su valor, o el poco que lograba sacar y se hecho a correr hasta llegar a una esquina y sentirse más segura. Cuando pudo comenzar a respirar mas calmada sintió una mano un su cuello.

-Que querías decir…- el pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de ella.

_-Así me gusta, así me gusta… que tal sí…-_ shukaku había comenzado a hablar al sentir una pequeña parte del roze de la piel de su portador con la suave y tibia piel de la joven

**-Cállate…**

-Por qué, p-por qué no me m-matas… de una vez- dijo la ojiblanca con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados

-¿M?- no entendía, no hacía nada por defenderse¿deseaba morir? Pero… ¿por qué no darle en el gusto? Le estaría haciendo un favor...

La arena empezó a emerger de la calabaza, el pelirrojo se apartó un poco de la Huyuga.

-¿Por qué papá… por qué?- la peliazulada, sin darse cuenta, pensaba en voz alta- mamá ¿por qué me hacen esto? Si tú estuvieras aquí, si tú estuvieras…

**-Dijo… mamá…- **pensó sintiendo una punzada fuerte en su cabeza, colocó su mano para disminuir el dolor, pero otra punzada se hacía presente-** mamá ¿por qué?**- la arena que estaba en el suelo comenzó a moverse bruscamente, de manera inestable. El dolor se hacía presente, no se encontraba bien, nada de bien, shukaku comenzó a agitarse, Por qué le ocurría esto ahora…

-¿Te… te encuentras… b-bien?- la chica se había percatado de lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo, ahora lo miraba, arrodillado en el suelo con la dos manos en la cabeza, los ojos rojos, no era necesario preguntar. No se encontraba bien.

-Déjame- dijo el chico, sin saber si realmente era eso lo que quería… que lo "dejara" muchas personas lo habían dejado ya. No sabía si eso era lo que quería. Trato de pararse, lográndolo, la arena entró a la calabaza con movimientos bruscos, el chico dio la media vuelta sin importarle si debía matar o no a la ojiblanca, avanzando pausadamente.

-Tú… tu no… no te encuentras bien

-¿M?

-Do-donde… pasarás la noche

-Que dices…

-Desearía poder… saber donde te puedo encontrar… en la mañana… para… que todo sea más rápido…- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de la Huyuga, dándole un certero golpe en el cuello, dejándola completamente inconciente. La tomó en sus brazos y siguió su camino… sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Espero que les halla gustado nn, prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mejor, y además no me demoraré mucho en escribirlo (estoy en el computador casi todos los días n.nU)**

**Dejen review onegai!**


	2. Te entiendo

**Leí unos review que me subieron el autoestima! Así que decídí que este fic no terminaría tan rápido n.n**

**Granos de arena sobre la hoja**

**Capítulo 2: Te endiendo…**

Un chico pelirrojo caminaba, cuando ya era de noche, con una joven de cabellos azulados, tez blanca y ojos color de perla en brazos (N/a: como desearía ser ella º¬º) No entendía aun porque lo hacía. Se detuvo mirando hacia el techo de una casa, de un momento a otro apareció ahí. Dejó a la chica recostada en el techo y el se sentó a su lado.

_-Por qué no terminas de una vez…_

**-A qué te refieres- contestó Gaara a shukaku en voz alta ya que nadie lo oía, haciéndose el desentendido**

_-Lo sabes perfectamente_

**-……………**

_-Yo creo que esta chica nunca ha dormido sobre un techo- dijo shukaku cambiando el tema_

**-Pues esta tendrá que ser su primera vez**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al sentir los calidos rayos de sol sobre su rostro comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se los restregó un poco, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verde aguamarina… ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo ella ahí? Se levanto de un salto para quedar sentada formando con sus piernas y las del chico un reloj dando la hora como de 15 minutos para las 12 (N/a: para que entiendan un poco la ubicación n.n) El miraba hacia el frente, totalmente inmutable, la peliazulada se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en un techo, perdió por completo el equilibrio, pareció que iba a caer, pero una mano la sostuvo.

-eh?

-Despertaste

-Am… yo… que… yo que… que hago… a-aquí

-Dijiste que deseabas saber donde pasaría la noche ¿no es cierto?

-H-hai

-Pues ahora lo sabes

**---Flash back---**

Observó a la chica acostada a su lado, su rostro se veía tan sereno… el pelirrojo movió lentamente su mano, sin saber por qué, hasta el rostro de la ojiblanca, tocó su mejilla, era suave, muy suave… de repente la Huyuga apretó sus ojos y su mano tomó la de el chico.

**-Pero que… que hace…**

La peliazulada tenía movimientos cortos y bruscos, debía ser una pesadilla.

-Yo… yo no… no quería…- la joven hablaba en sueños, pero en uno no muy agradable.

**-Qué le ocurre…**

La ojiblanca aun tenía la mano del pelirrojo tomada, se acercó más a el como si fuera una tabla de salvación mientras ella se encontraba en un gran mar a punto de ahogarse. Finalmente la joven quedó abrazando el abdomen del chico, quien estaba estupefacto mirando lo que ocurría (N/a: Gaara tenía una cara así: Ô.Ô) la peliazulada tenía sacudidas cortas y susurraba cosas que no se entendían muy bien, en un momento se aferró muy fuerte al pelirrojo, y lo fue soltando poco a poco, su respiración se calmó. La cabeza de la Huyuga quedó apoyada en los muslos del pelirrojo, y así se mantuvo toda la noche…

**---Fin del flash back---**

-_¿Cómo?- _pensó la ojiblanca estupefacta- _pasé la noche aquí, con este chico, que supuestamente me matará…-_ el pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Que tratabas de decir ayer- dijo parándose, para luego cruzar los brazos y mirar a la joven que se encontraba sentada a sus pies.

-¿Na-nani?

-Grrr…

-_Creo que tendré que contestar…-.-…_Bueno yo… tu…

-Qué

-Amp…

-¡¡¡Oye tu! ¿Qué haces con Hinata-chan?- un rubio hipertinético y muy poco prudente (N/a: que novedad ¬.¬U) gritaba desde el suelo mirando a Gaara desafiante.

-Na-naruto-kun- dijo la Huyuga casi en un susurro

-¡¡¡Hinata-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-H-hai

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba y… con el…?

-Y-yo… Na-naruto-kun… yo…

-Y por qué debería importante eso a ti- el pelirrojo entrando a la conversación.

-¿Nani?- la Huyuga no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se debía quedar ahí o bajar a donde estaba el rubio…

-Esta interrumpiendo….- dijo Gaara en tono muy bajo para que solo Hinata lo escuchara.

-¿M?- Hinata estaba media apabilada en ese momento- _que, que cosa esta interrumpiendo Naruto-kun_- pensó.

-Aun tienes que decirme a que te referías ayer- no comprendía pero sentía deseos de conversar con esa chica…- es mejor que te vayas- dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose al rubio

-Y… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- respondió el portador del kyubi.

-No era necesario preguntar…- la arena comenzó a emerger de la calabaza del ninja de la arena

-N-no… no lo hagas…- la peliazulada conocía un tanto las técnicas del pelirrojo, y aun sentía ese gran "afecto" por el Usumaki- vamos yo te… te diré… lo que… te explicaré… lo que… dije ayer- el ninja de la arena la miró, extrañado… ¿ella quería hablar con el?... no se daba mucho el caso…

De un momento a otro la peliazulada y el pelirrojo desaparecieron en un remolino de arena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se encontraban unos metros alejados de la aldea, entre los árboles del "bosquecillo" que estaba fuera de la susodicha, la ojiblanca jugaba con sus dedos índices (N/a: su típico movimiento n.n) Miró hacia delante pero el pelirrojo no se encontraba frente a ella.

-Espérame- escucho un susurro en su oído izquierdo, era de "el" por supuesto…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico de ojos verde aguamarina cabellos tojos como el fuego, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pareció tras un remolino de arena en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha mientras un hombre que tenía su rostro cubierto dejando solo sus ojos a la vista, lo miraba impaciente.

-Al fin llegas… Gaara…

-Mmm

-¿Traes el pergamino?- Gaara sacó de quien sabe donde (N/a: yo cree la historia y no se de donde se saca un pergamino xD) el pergamino del que hablaba.

-Dámelo- el hombre "misterioso" estiro su mano recibiendo el pergamino que el pelirrojo le entregaba. El hombre realizó una serie de sellos y el pergamino se abrió en sus manos.

-Ten- dijo el misterioso sujeto mientras le entregaba el pergamino a Gaara- ahí esta el verdadero significado de la misión, sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra- el pelirrojo leyó el pergamino, para cuando hubo terminado el "hombre misterioso" ya no estaba…

_-Así que a eso se refería…- _pensó Gaara recordando a la Huyuga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de mirada tímida se encontraba sentada, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, sin saber por qué lo esperaba...

-Veo que no te has ido…- escuchó una voz pausada, se paró y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

-Arriba…- parado sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba el pelirrojo, en un segundo, estaba el lado de ella- ya no tienes que explicarme nada- dijo mientras la capturaba con la mirada (N/a: zaaaaaaaaa)- ya entiendo- al avanzar terminó por arrinconarla contra un árbol- nadie te necesita verdad…- los ojos de la chica se ensancharon ante esa acotación- todo por el clan ¿verdad?- en el pergamino le habían dado hasta el mas mínimo detalle, no era necesario pero lo habían hecho…

-Y-yo… no…- se sentía incomoda, le estaban diciendo todas esas cosas y lo peor es que, eran verdad…

-Hinata Huyuga… ¿cierto?

-H-hai, t-tu… tu eres…

-Sabaku no Gaara- en ese momento la peliazulada bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el suelo, para luego cerrar sus ojos perla, con rabia, mientras las lagrimas caían, trató de parar los sollozos pero no pudo, terminó de rodillas en el suelo, hasta se había olvidado de la presencia del ninja de la arena, que la miraba de brazos cruzados.

_-Por qué permanece sumisa… por qué, deja que…_

La joven comenzó a golpear el suelo con el puño cerrado…

-Por qué, por qué…- repetía sin parar de golpear, su mano empezó a tener rasguños y al golpear una piedra, un hilillo de sangre se dejó correr.

El pelirrojo se agachó para quedar frente a frente de nuevo, pero no podía ver sus ojos, esos ojos puros, llenos de tristeza, de timidez, inocencia.

La mano del chico tomó el mentón de la Huyuga para alzar su rostro suavemente y firme a la vez. Ella lo miró sin miedo, extrañamente, sin miedo, esos ojos verde aguamarina no parecían lo que eran, delineados por un negro que les daba profundidad, y que causaba miedo a la persona que los mirara muy directamente.

-Realmente lo deseas… mientras nadie te necesita no importa, supongo que pienso lo mismo…- dijo el pelirrojo… pero… eso era… ¿lo que el pensaba… sus… sentimientos?

-Cr-creo que si… Gaara-kun- esto último fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero no importaba, las palabras no importaban, de alguna manera se comprendían.

**Y… les gustó, espero que sí, el próximo capitulo se vendrá mejor lo prometo! **


	3. Un viaje, sin destino

**Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me dieron ánimo para seguir escribiendo! n.n**

**(A, cierto, una información, cambie algo en los párrafos: cuando shukaku le habla a Gaara el texto está en negrita, cuando piensan esta en cursiva OK?)**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capítulo 3: Un viaje sin destino… **

El sol ya se dejaba ver por completo, una suave brisa movió los cabellos de los ninjas que se encontraban uno frente al otro, arrodillados en el suelo, sin decir nada, hasta que…

-Donde vas… Gaara-kun…- preguntó la chica que se paraba a la siga del pelirrojo

-Al desierto, a mi aldea, supongo- respondió fríamente, pero al fin y al cabo respondió…

-Y-yo… yo…- dijo la peliazulada deteniéndose, con la mirada en el suelo.

-………………- el chico se volteó para mirar a la Huyuga que había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos.

-Desearía… po-poder… ir contigo… Gaara-kun…- ahora el pelirrojo, que tenía los brazos cruzados, los había dejado caer, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus ojos se habían ensanchado un poco, estaba ¿impresionado?

**-Mmm… creo que alguien está interesada en ti…- **le dijo shukaku a Gaara en tono burlesco.

_-De que hablas…_

**-Baaa… no te hagas el tonto…**

-Y-yo no debí… no debí decir… eso… Gaara-kun…- Gaara fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz tímida de Hinata- si-siento… haberte… haberte incomodado…- la ojiblanca empezó a caminar hacia la aldea en forma lenta y pausada.

-No digas estupideces y no incomodarás…- el pelirrojo continuó su camino, de repente se detuvo y giró su cabeza para mirar a la Huyuga- te vas a quedar ahí parada o vendrás…

-Y-yo…

-¿vendrás?

-Ha-hai- la peliazulada alcanzó al pelirrojo para seguirlo en un camino que no entendía muy bien cual sería…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico de cabellos lacios y café, con ojos blancos, caminaba por las calles de Konoha con cierto grado de preocupación en su rostro, y, ¿Cuál sería su preocupación? (N/a: uf… que difícil de adivinar…¬.¬U) pues caro, su "querida" prima, Hinata Huyuga, siguió caminando hasta que chocó con cierto chico rubio de ojos azules que se sentía preocupado por la misma razón.

-Oh… Naruto…

-Neji…- el rubio aun le tenía rabia al miembro del Bouke por causar sufrimiento en su amiga Hinata

-Em… Naruto…

-¿Ah?

-¿Has visto a Hinata?

-Pero… ¿tú también estas buscándola?

-Bueno… es que… desde ayer en la tarde que nadie la ha visto… no fue a dormir a "**su" **casa

-Am… yo… la vi esta mañana…-dijo el rubio recordando lo ocurrido.

-¿La viste en la mañana?

-Oh… bueno me levanté temprano porque me dieron muchas ganas de comer ramen… º¬º- al portador del kyubi se le pusieron los ojitos brillosos, y por un momento dejó de pensar en donde podía estar Hinata.

-No lo decía por eso…

-Am si… la vi con ese tal Gaara…- (N/a: Naruto… eres uno de mis preferidos de la serie pero… no trates así a Gaara! Ô.Ô+)- entonces desaparecieron en un remolino de arena- terminó de contar el ojiazul.

_-Kuso- _(N/a: para los que o saben mucho, kuso es… mierda… lo pongo así para que no se vea tan feo n.n)- _me esta diciendo que el ninja del desierto se la llevó… pero… ese ninja del desierto…_

-¡¡¡Oye Neji! Que te parece si en vez de quedarte parado viendo como vuelan las moscas seguimos buscando a Hinata-chan ¿eh?

-Naruto, te has topado con alguien…

-Em… yo no… pues si… con Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y…

-Les preguntaste si habían visto a Hinata-sama

-Si, dijeron que no…

-Kuso...

-Sabes, solo alegando no lograrás nada, sigamos buscando, si la veo te aviso pero… ¿porque tanto interés en encontrar a Hinata-chan?

-… m… ya me voy- el Huyuga partió corriendo, quizás por la pregunta echa por el rubio…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caminaban, hacia algún lugar, el desierto… no lo sabía… ella no lo sabía.

-Por qué haces esto…- preguntó el joven ninja sin dejar de caminar.

-E… yo… bueno… no te entiendo, digo, tu pregunta…

-Por qué vienes conmigo, tienes, familia…

-Una familia… una familia no es familia si es capaz de matarte porque eres inservible para el clan… demo (N/a: otra ves información para los que no saben, demo es pero) por qué… por qué no… no me mataste…

-No es algo de mi incumbencia… lo que pase con el clan Huyuga- respondió fríamente

-Demo… tampoco debería ser de tu incumbencia… lo… lo que… me ocurriera… Gaara-kun…- el pelirrojo fue sorprendido por la respuesta de la joven peliazulada… que responder…

-Lo sé…-eso por el contrario sorprendió a la joven ojiblanca.

Era mejor callar, se sentía incomoda hablando así, como si lo conociera… pero… sentía que lo conocía…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anochecía.

El cielo se llenaba de estrellas y la luna se dejaba ver… mientras el ninja del desierto y la ninja de Konoha, se detenían.

-Yo… entraré… a esa cueva- anunció la ojiblanca.

-… ¬.¬

La chica se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared de piedra, mientras que el pelirrojo se sentaba en la misma posición apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, mirando un lugar indefinido.

Desde la cueva, la ojiblanca observaba al pelirrojo, observaba esos ojos… profundos… que hacían que su mirada no se pudieran despegar de ellos.

De improviso el chico volteó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la mirada de la peliazulada, esta, se ruborizó fugazmente, sus pupilas temblaron, pero no de miedo, no sabía por qué.

El ninja de la arena se levantó caminado hacia donde estaba ella.

La Huyuga no supo reaccionar… ni siquiera quería hacerlo…

-Gaara-kun…

-…

El pelirrojo quedo en cuclillas frente a ella, deteniéndose en esos ojos puros, ojos como la nieve, o como perlas.

Ella se detuvo en sus ojos, verde, aguamarina, llenos de secretos, de tristeza escondida… tristeza que deseaba conocer.

-Si no he querido matarte considérate afortunada- dijo esto sin frialdad, lo dijo suavemente… suave, pero a su manera, pero suave la fin y al cabo, al menos eso pensó la chica.

-Y-yo…

-Duerme… debes tener sueño

-H-hai- el pelirrojo volvió a su lugar, en tanto, la peliazulada cerraba los ojos, y dejaba que el sueño la invadiera.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Francamente… me está gustando mi fic… le pondré más animo a ver que resulta n.n**


	4. Cada vez más unidos

**Bueno como se los prometí, aquí está el tercer cap. de mi fic espero que sigan leyendo y que les agrade realmente.**

**Gracias a Rakna y a Kristuky que son las dos que han seguido mi fic, sus review me dan ánimo y todos los demás que me dejaron también! **

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capítulo 4: Cada vez más (unidos)**

El ojiverde volvía sentarse donde había estado hace un rato.

Observaba a la chica que lo acompañaba.

**---Flash back---**

-Donde vas… Gaara-kun...- preguntó la chica que se paraba a la siga del pelirrojo

-Al desierto, a mi aldea, supongo- respondió fríamente, pero al fin y al cabo respondió…

-Y-yo…yo…- dijo la peliazulada deteniéndose, con la mirada en el suelo.

-………….- el chico se volteó para mirar a la Huyuga que había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos.

-Desearía… po-poder… ir contigo… Gaara-kun…- ahora el pelirrojo que tenía los brazos cruzados, los había dejado caer, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus ojos se habían ensanchado un poco, estaba ¿impresionado?

**---Fin del flash back---**

Se había quedado dormida fácilmente, dormida, dormir, algo, algo que, parecía tan remoto a el, o soñar, quizás, alguna vez lo había deseado.

De pronto, la ojiblanca se agitó bruscamente, sus ojos cerrados se apretaron, y de su frente resbaló una gota de sudor, igual que la noche anterior, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por alguna razón le incomodaba verla así.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, luego otra, y otra.

Entre el silencio que invadía ese lugar se oyeron sollozos, la peliazulada murmuraba palabras inaudibles.

Y de alguna manera, a el no le gustaba verla así, sufriendo, quizás, no tenía por qué, no tenía por qué…

Arena emergió de manera espontánea de la calabaza del ninja de la arena, la arena se movió lentamente hacia la Huyuga, llegando a ella, la cubrió, como una manta, tapándola desde sus pies hasta sus hombros.

Sobre ella había miles de granos de arena, arena que siempre había matado, cubriendo cuerpos de personas que solo acababan muriendo, pero con ella no pasaba eso. No pasaría eso.

Luego de que la arena la cubriera, entre sueños, la peliazulada tomo un puñado de la arena que estaba en el suelo, y no lo soltó. Al hacer esto comenzó a calmarse, su respiración agitada se hacía regular, y sus ojos se "soltaban".

Luego de algunos minutos de haberse calmado, la arena se retiraba volviendo a la calabaza del ninja de la arena que seguía observando a la joven dormida.

Cada grano de arena entró a la calabaza, excepto los que mantenía en su mano la chica.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y era de noche en Konoha y ni rastro de la Huyuga.

En la aldea todos la buscaban.

A Neji le parecía raro que el padre de Hinata no mostrara ni una preocupación, aun que fuera minúscula. Actuaba como si fuera normal lo que estaba pasando.

Sus amigos y compañeros se sentían angustiados en cierto modo.

Pero los que habían tramado la misión creían que Gaara había cumplido sin problema alguno, ni se imaginaban lo que ocurría. (N/a: mejor que no se imaginaran nada, malpensados ¬.¬/)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amanecía.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las hojas de los árboles.

El mismo Sabaku no Gaara estaba parado al lado de una joven de azulados cabellos, esperando impaciente que se despertara.

Lo primero que vio fueron los pies de una persona parada a su lado. Se levantó rápidamente, aun con su mano cerrada, mirando al chico que tenía enfrente.

Lo ocurrido el día anterior paso por su mente de manera rápida, haciéndola entender el por qué se encontraba ahí.

-Despertaste, al fin- dijo con su mismo tono de siempre.

-Yo… siento haber… despertado tarde… Gaara-kun- dijo a modo de respuesta la ojiblanca.

-Vamos

-Hai- ahora respondía con mas seguridad… al menos frente a el… no sabía por qué, pero le agradaba sentirse así, segura…

Continuaron su camino.

Hacía un día magnifico.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, se oía el canto de los pájaros, una suave y tibia brisa se hacía presente.

Parecía que el día les sonreía.

La Huyuga sintió su puño cerrado, mientras caminaban, puso su mano frente a ella y la abrió, arena, por qué, arena… en un momento la brisa se hizo fuerte y se llevó los granos de arena con ella.

-¿Granos de arena en mi mano?- preguntó la peliazulada en voz alta, sin darse cuenta como obviamente. (N/a: yo me confundo cuando me hablan de Gaara imagínense ella que esta con el º¬º)

-Que dices…

-A… bueno… yo…

-…

-…- y ahí quedó la conversación (N/a: que conversación… xD)

Paso un rato, bueno francamente, como una hora.

-Supongo que te interesaría ver esto- dijo Gaara sin dejar de caminar sacando del mismo lugar misterioso, el pergamino. (N/a: guauuu… misterioso, especial… ¬)

-¿Q-que… es eso?

-La misión, lo que tenía,_ o lo que tengo, _que hacer contigo- dijo y pensó, deteniéndose para entregarle el pergamino.

-Pe-pero… tienes una marca… una marca de sellado…

-Si pero ya fue abierto una vez por lo que puede ser abierto ahora… ten…

La joven Huyuga tomó el pergamino en sus manos, en tanto el pelirrojo continuaba caminando.

Comenzó a caminar también mientras abría con cuidado el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, leyó…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Lo que más me preocupa es que se la llevó ese tal Gaara, el ninja de la arena…-decía Naruto a Sakura.

Los tres compañeros de equipo se encontraban descansando, después del entrenamiento, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sasuke se encontraba más alejado, mientras Naruto y Sakura conversaban, obviamente la Haruno no estaba complacida hablando con el chico pero le interesaba saber de Hinata, su curiosidad era más fuerte.

-Hinata… por lo que sé, su familia no le prestaba mucha atención…- comentó Sakura, sin querer acusar sin pruebas.

-…

-Pero no parecen mostrarse muy preocupados- comento Sasuke que estaba escuchando la conversación.

-A excepción de Neji…- apuntó Naruto.

-Si… espero que Hinata esté bien- dijo la pelirosa en un susurro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya había terminado de leer, lo que mas le había dolido era…

…**_por lo tanto, deberás desacerte de un miembro inservible para el clan Huyuga, esto debido a que el líder del clan hizo un pacto con un líder de un clan de la aldea de la arena para casar a sus hijos en un futuro próximo, y si acontecía algún problema se eliminaría de inmediato para mantener la prosperidad del clan. Por supuesto el problema es Hinata Huyuga, se que no tendrás problema para eliminarla sin dejar rastro… _**

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, los sollozos se juntaban, pero no los quería dejar salir… no quería… sentirse débil… vulnerable… esa era la razón por la que la despreciaban en su familia…

-To-toma…-dijo al pelirrojo hablando con dificultad- gra-gracias… por…

-No tienes por qué…- dijo interrumpiendo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Atardecía.

Solo se oían los pasos de sus pies al tocar la tierra.

Hasta molestaba tanto silencio…

La peliazulada sentía hambre, pero aguantaba, hasta que, visualizó un árbol con unos extraños frutos que no conocía pero tenían un aspecto apetitoso…

No se resistió, sacó un shuriken y lo lanzó en dirección a un fruto, que cayó en su mano.

Sin dejar de caminar el ojiverde giró su cabeza viendo como la joven comenzaba a comer, con una semi sonrisa en el rostro, el fruto que parecía estar delicioso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La luz de la luna era la que alumbraba ahora, el viento se hizo frío y no se distinguían estrellas.

El pelirrojo y la ojiblanca se sentaron a los pies de un árbol de tronco grueso. Cada uno a un lado del susodicho.

El chico escucho un quejido desde el otro lado del tronco, no le dio importancia, pero luego otro, y otro, junto con la respiración entrecortada de la Huyuga.

Se levantó para luego dirigirse hacia la peliazulada, por qué, estaba, preocupado…

La miró, estaba en el suelo, con sus manos en su abdomen, con los ojos apretados, sudando copiosamente, retorciendo su cuerpo en momentos…

_-Que le ocurre…_

**-Baka, recuerdas cuando te dije que ella no debía comer esa fruta, pues ahí tienes el resultado...- **comentó burlesco shukaku.

_-Tú cállate…_

El mismo Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba tomando una joven en brazos para llevarla a su aldea y salvarle la vida quizás…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al fin, había llegado a su aldea, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar.

Por primera vez estaba confundido.

Y la causa era una joven de ojos como perla, a la que nadie parecía importarle… excepto a el…

**Fin del cuarto capitulo**

**Y?... que opinan?... espero que les haya gustado por que el cap. que viene esta mucho mejor, dejen review y que estén todos bien!**


	5. Acercamiento

**Estoy pensando en hace un song-fic… que creen ustedes? Yo creo que va a ser corto, de un capitulo no más, para no parar esta historia :)**

**(Cambié mi nombre de usuario antes era Sabaku no Cami ahora soy Gaara no girl Cami.-.Ángel para que sepan.**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capitulo 5: Acercamiento**

Era mejor… llevarla a su casa… quizás… Temari lo ayudara… el pidiendo ayuda… no parecía muy común…

Desapareció en un remolino de arena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Me preguntó por qué habrán enviado a Gaara… solo..._-pensaba Temari, sentada muy relajadamente en una silla…

Escuchó ruidos cerca de la puerta, que se abría lentamente, entraba un chico de espaldas, seguramente para que no le ocurriera nada al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos… pero… tenía el pelo rojo… un calabaza… no… no podía… ¡Gaara!

-Gaara…-dijo la chica de las coletas en un susurro.

El pelirrojo volteó, dejando que su hermana viera a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Temari… ella necesita ayuda- trató de no decirlo con mucha preocupación pero su hermana no era nada tonta… se dio cuenta claro…

-Gaara…-respondió ella extrañada. Pero notó algo extraño en su rastro, algo que quizás el trato de ocultar pero no pudo… no sabía que era…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido de la joven.

-Creó que… comió algo… algo le cayó mal….- dijo fríamente… pero… había algo distinto en su voz…

-Ven a mi pieza…-dijo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación…

Entraron a la pieza de la rubia.

El ojiverde dejó a la chica sobre la cama, que estaba contra la pared, antes de soltarla por completo, la Huyuga se aferró a el como a una tabla de salvación (N/a: aun que intentó disimular, se sorprendió: Ô.Ô, pero menos mal Temari no se dio cuenta, quizás que pensara…)

-Creo que es mejor… llevarla a la… el hospital…- dijo esto para que Gaara no se diera cuanta en el detalle que se había fijado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se encontraba apoyado en la pared del hospital, el silencio lo invadía, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto (N/a: cual será la razón?¬.¬)

Alguien se acercaba.

-Gaara, su estado es grave pero estable, aun puede salvarse…

-Que… quieres decir Temari…

-Ha comido algo que contenía una especie de veneno…

_-Kuso…_

**-Al menos morirá… así habrás cumplido tu misión sin levantar sospecha…**-el demonio en su interior le molestaba con su tono de voz irónico.

-¡¡Que dices!- sin darse cuenta la respuesta al demonio la había hecho en voz alta.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos tratando de mostrar tranquilidad, pero Temari se había asustado, mucho, sabía que su hermano menor era capaz de matarla…

_-Gaara, que te está ocurriendo…_- pensó obviamente preocupada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasó una semana…

La Huyuga pudo salir del hospital de la aldea de la Arena, pero… que haría ahora, donde ir…

-Que piensas hacer…- una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió... una voz grave y pausada, serena también, mucho más serena de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

-Gaara-san… yo…

-No me trates de "san", me gustaba más como lo decías antes…

-Gaara… Gaara-kun…

Una leve pero notable sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del pelirrojo, a lo que la chica respondió con otra sonrisa…

-Que bueno que te hayas recuperado- dijo una chica de coletas detrás de ellos, había escuchado lo que dijo el pelirrojo, no sabía que pensar…

-Te-temari-san… arigato…-dijo la peliazulada mirando a la chica, hermana mayor del pelirrojo.

-No, no tienes de que agradecer, ¿Hinata verdad?

-H-hai… mi no-nombre es… Hinata Huyuga…- sen sentía incomoda entre el pelirrojo y la rubia observándola…

-¿Eres del famoso clan Huyuga de la aldea oculta de Konoha?- al decir esto, la pupila blanca de la chica se achico, recordando… recordando…

Pero lo que los 3 ninjas no notaron fue la presencia de un hombre, el mismo "hombre misterioso" que le había entregado el pergamino a Gaara, la chica, Hinata Huyuga, estaba viva…

El ojiverde movió su cabeza, como buscando algo, había notado una presencia, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?- preguntó la chica de coletas al pelirrojo.

-…

Prefirió no responder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha… la aldea de la hoja… aun no aparecía allí la joven, Hinata, se la había buscado arduamente, pero nada.

En los ojos de perla de un chico se mostraba un deje de nostalgia, el siempre la había tratado mal, despreciándola, haciéndola ver que no servía para nada, que su carácter era inapropiado, que nadie la necesitaba, todo por, el estúpido Souke y el Bouke, pero, quizás no sintiera eso en realidad, otra cosa, algo mucho mas grande, algo más…

Un rubio hiperquinético recordaba a la chica, por primera vez había abierto los ojos, se había dado cuenta del por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, ella seguramente, gustaba de el, y el, nunca hizo nada para mostrarle su afecto, a lo mejor, el no la quería de la misma manera, pero, la extrañaba, muchísimo…

La pelirosa más astuta, se encontraba sentada en su cama, Hinata, era un persona especial, y una excelente amiga, el último tiempo antes de que desapareciera, se había acercado un poco más a ella, habían iniciado una amistad, aun que la chica peliazulada siempre se mostraba nerviosa y tímida.

El único descendiente del clan Uchiha, sentado, luego de entrenar, pensaba en lo ocurrido este último tiempo, la chica si tenía potencial, solo que no sabía como demostrarlo por completo, el se había dado cuenta de eso, ella no merecía el desprecio de su clan, estúpidos clanes…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sentada en la arena del desierto, un poco alejada de la aldea de la Arena, recordaba, tantas cosas, cosas que no deseaba recordar, pero era inevitable hacerlo.

Lagrimas, llenas de tristeza, de dolor, o, llenas de nada. Eso era lo que emergía espontáneamente de sus ojos.

Estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas, abrazando las susodichas con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, no le importaba llorar, se sentía liberada por todos sus sentimientos por un momento, pero solo por un momento. Luego todo volvía allí, todo…

_-No se a dado cuenta de que me encuentro a sus espaldas, esta sumida en sus pensamientos, ella…-_ pensaba un chico pelirrojo.

Seguía llorando, ahora caían menos lagrimas que hace un momento, pero a cambio de eso no puedo evitar sollozar, para luego esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose con cada sollozo.

-Supuse que estabas aquí- una voz a sus espaldas, volteó la cabeza, aun con algunas lagrimas cayendo, para ver a Gaara, la miraba como siempre, como miraba a todas las personas, pero le hablaba de otra forma…

-Ga-gaara-kun… tu, ¿Q-que haces aquí?...- preguntó deseando que no la escuchara, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que preguntaba, si no la que respondía…

-Nada…

-…- Silencio por parte de ambos.

La ojiblanca volvió a su posición anterior, esta vez tratando de no llorar más, al menos hasta que el se fuera…

Lo sintió a su lado, ahora, el pelirrojo, se encontraba… sentado a su lado… en su misma posición…

-Cuando… cuando era niño… me ponía en esta misma posición en los momentos que debía soportar algo, alguna pena, algo duro…- el estaba… no, no podía ser… Ô.Ô- ¿te ocurre algo verdad?- preguntó fríamente, esforzándose por no mostrar lo que sentía… por no mostrarse diferente...

-Hai, yo no, no entiendo nada, no se…_pero que estoy diciendo…_ siento incomodarte… Gaara-kun… gomen-asai- por un momento se había sentido segura, pero no, no tenía por qué sentirse así… a lo mejor si.

-Si lo he preguntado, es porque deseo saber la respuesta, no por que me incomode- dijo determinante.

-Yo…. em… nunca… nunca nadie me necesito… todo por el clan siempre todo por el clan…-dijo con rabia, mirando un puñado de arena que tenía en su mano- por eso vine contigo… Gaara-kun… demo… tengo que irme a algún lugar… no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre…

-Si tú quieres puedes hacerlo…- lo dicho por el ojiverde sorprendió a la peliazulada (N/a: y quien no, yo me pondría así Ô.Ô y así mismo estaba Hinata)

-…Gaara-kun…- ella lo miró a los ojos, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa leve, una sonrisa de verdad, junto a esto cerró los ojos a modo de alegría, luego de esto desapareció en un remolino de arena, otra vez estaba sola, ¿había sido un sueno?¿había estado soñando despierta? Si, eso debía ser…

-Soñando despierta… que estupidez…- dijo en voz alta volviendo a esconder su cabeza dejando solo sus ojos a la vista

-Eso crees…- una voz fría, frente suyo, en cuclillas, se encontraba el pelirrojo de nuevo, esta vez con su expresión de siempre- te informo que, no estabas soñando despierta…-dicho esto la mano del ojiverde fue en busca del mentón de la chica, alzando su rostro- ¿ves?

-Ya no creo eso Gaara-kun… ya no…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno… que tal? Por favor en los review pongan todo tipo de opiniones, criticas también para mejorar en lo que pueda : )**

**Que se encuentren bien!**


	6. Te vas

**Aquí esta! El 6 capitulo! Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos… todo gracias a ustedes, los que leyeron el fic… bueno aquí va…**

**A, se me olvidaba, en una parte el capitulo se transforma en son-fic, una canción que me gusta mucho de la Oreja de Van Gogh, de su nuevo disco, la canción se llama Alguna de mis noches.**

**Lean la canción también por que se relaciona con esa parte!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Granos de arena sobre una hola**

**Capitulo 6: Te vas…**

Un silencio…

-Gaara-kun…- el pelirrojo aun se encontraba de cuclillas frente a la chica pero ya sin sostener su mentón…

-Tú… podrías… sonreír más seguido…

-¿Qué dices? Ô.Ô

-Bueno… hace un momento… te veías bien…- dijo esto con la cabeza gacha para que no notara el sonrojo en su rostro.

Esto no era bueno… no era nada de bueno… al menos para Gaara no lo era… el no había sonreído… bueno si lo había hecho pero… no físicamente… si no para si mismo… sonrió en su interior si se puede decir… nunca dejaría que lo vieran sonreír de esa manera…. Y ella lo había echo… como…

-Tú…- susurro el ojiverde en tono de preocupación.

-¿Gaara-kun? ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada también la peliazulada.

-Nada- dijo desviando su mirada a un punto indefinido.

Se extendió el silencio por unos momentos, pero en uno de esos momentos, el ultimo para ser más precisa, un fuerte viento llegó hasta ellos, pero un viento fuerte de verdad, un viento del desierto…

Ese viento termino por votar al ojiverde, ya que se encontraba en cuclillas, quedando en un posición un tanto incomoda (Na: yo creo que demasiado incomoda…¬) para ambos…

Para que entiendan… Hinata quedo recostada con el cuerpo extendido y Gaara sobre ella, como sentado, en su cintura… o un poco más abajo… (N/a: quien sería para estar en su lugar… º¬º)

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó, solo se miraron, se miraron y… se miraron… los dos así O.O sin creerlo…

Gaara tomó las manos de Hinata (N/a. esto se pone bueno!) para jalarla suavemente y dejarla sentada, aun sin quitársele de encima claro, quedando a muy poca, distancia… muy poca.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse… más y más… su boca llegó a la mejilla de la ojiblanco, la rozó, hasta llegar a su oreja y susurro…

-Me agradas… Hinata Huyuga…- ¿la había tratado por su nombre?… no… mentira… ¿le había dicho que le agradaba?… no… no podía ser… ¿su boca había rozado su mejilla? Era… un sueño… no… la respiración… la suave y tibia respiración que sentía en su oído y que le daba escalofríos no podía ser un sueño… no podía. Sintió los labios del ojiverde tocando el lóbulo de su oreja, sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago… que era eso… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Tu también… Sabaku no Gaara...- dijo la peliazulada sin poder creer que se había atrevido.

El sonrió maliciosamente… la única sonrisa que dejaba ver era esa… pero no sonrió con esa intención… si no con otra mucho más profunda… (N/a: cuidado las mal pensadas! No ven que es inocente el niño… xD)

Entonces desapareció en un remolino… dejando sola a la ojiblanca, sola pero con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en los labios, como si todos los recuerdos se hubieran desvanecido, todo, solo recordaba "_me agradas… Hinata Huyuga…"_

Entonces una persona vino a su mente… (N/a: adivinen quien…) recordó como lo había observado hace tanto tiempo, como lo quería a escondidas de todos, y el, no se había dado cuenta, en ese momento, notó algo, algo muy importante que la haría cambiar, el rubio de ojos azul cielo, ella no lo amaba, ni lo quería, solo le simpatizaba, lo que ocurría era que el era su soporte, ella se refugiaba en su manera de ser cada vez que estaba asustada o nerviosa, lo que sentía era admiración, cada vez que tenía un pelea, el rubio venía a su mente, para que ella pudiera refugiarse en el, ser como el… pero no debía ser así, ella tenía que salir adelante por sí misma… si eso debía hacer…

Se levantó, sintiendo aun la agradable sensación de los labios del pelirrojo al rozar su mejilla… inconcientemente llevó su mano a ese lugar que la boca del chico había tocado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no sabía como controlar, pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que la vieran así.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡¡Oye!- gritaba cierto rubio hiperquinético a un chico de cabellos largos y castaños, con ojos claros típicos de su clan.

-¿M?- volteó para ver como el ojiazul se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Hay algún rastro de Hinata-chan?- preguntó agitado.

El perteneciente al Souke del clan Huyuga movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en modo de respuesta para luego retomar su camino.

El rubio lo quedó mirando molesto… tanta indeferencia… parecía querer demostrar que le importaba la nada lo que le ocurriera a su prima.

-¡Oye Neji! ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pueda pasar?- preguntó el rubio casi a gritos un tanto furioso.

El ojiblanco detuvo su paso.

-No… no te das cuenta que ese tipo puede hacer lo que quiera con ella… hasta matarla- dijo cabizbajo, muy despacio, de modo que solo el castaño puedo escuchar. Al susodicho, se le achicaron las pupilas, que tiritaban dentro de sus ojos, mientas que estos se ensanchaban y una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

El rubio miraba como las piernas del castaño flaqueaban.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos en el mismo, se oían sus sollozos…

-¿Ne-neji…?

El chico arrodillado en el suelo recordaba su manera de tratar a la peliazulada, como le hablaba, lo que le decía, tenía todos esos recuerdos guardados, y le remordían la conciencia…

El… la trataba como si la odiara… pero sabía que en el fondo no era eso lo que sentía, en realidad el…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba en frente a la casa de los 3 hermanos, el menor de ellos, un pelirrojo con el que había estado hace un momento…

Puso una mano en la puerta que se abrió de inmediato.

Una noche por delante,

demasiadas por detrás,

confesándole a mi almohada,

que nadie me hace llorar.

-¿Te-temari-san?- pregunto entrando lentamente.

Cuando llegan las estrellas,

temo que mi sensatez,

subestime mi manía,

de querer volverte a ver.

Pero en vez de aparecer la rubia de las coletas, por el pasillo apareció el pelirrojo, de brazos cruzados, con su seriedad de siempre.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza,

tomara el mando el corazón,

soñare que tú me despiertas,

que aun vive tu apuesta,

por nosotros dos.

-Ga-gaara-kun… _"me agradas… Hinata Huyuga…" _recordó lo ocurrido e inconcientemente una de sus manos llegó a su mejilla, provocando un fugaz sonrojo mientras el ojiverde la miraba expectante.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos,

que el sonido de mi voz,

no se escucha cuando a gritos,

pide que me haga mayor.

-¿M?

-Esto… yo… vine para…- dijo con la cabeza mas o menos baja sin que el pudiera ver su expresión- despedirme… y dar las gracias…

Por eso cada noche me muero,

después me encuentro un rayo de sol,

se quedan en la cama mis sueños,

y me salgo yo.

-¿Qué?- respondió a modo de pregunta el pelirrojo alzando un poco el tono de voz.

Aunque se que nuestra historia,

es la que nunca pudo ser,

en algunos de mis sueños,

ser valiente es tu papel.

-Yo… volveré… mi aldea… tengo que hacerlo… tengo que… enfrentarme a la realidad- esto último lo dijo alzando el rostro, con firmeza dejando a la vista sus ojos cristalizados, con unas lagrimas queriendo salir.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza,

tomara el mando el corazón,

soñare que tú me despiertas,

que aun vive tu apuesta,

por nosotros dos.

-No…- el pelirrojo susurro sin poder evitar esta vez, una expresión de asombre, no sabía otra manera de reaccionar, tampoco podía correr a abrazarla, ese ya no sería el.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos,

que el sonido de mi voz,

no se escucha cuando a gritos,

pide que me haga mayor.

-Gracias por todo… Gaara-kun…- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Por eso cada noche me muero,

después me encuentro un rayo de sol,

se quedan en la cama mis sueños,

y me salgo yo.

-…

A veces al hablar de mi vida,

termino por romper a llorar,

supongo que es así como empiezo

a contar lo que quiero

Decir de verdad

Sus miradas estaban prendidas la una en la otra, no se despegaban, ni parecía que lo fueran a hacer, la ojiblanca avanzó, primero con pasos lentos, como si tratara de no caer en alguna trampa que hubiera en el suelo, luego su paso se hizo más rápido hasta llegar hasta el pelirrojo para abrazarlo, casi tirándose sobre el, refugio su rostro en su pecho como una niña pequeña asustada.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos,

que el sonido de mi voz,

no se escucha cuando a gritos,

pide que me haga mayor.

Por su parte el ojiverde estaba pasmado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mezclándose con el de la Huyuga, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos apretados, con rabia, y poner una mano en la espalda de la susodicha.

Hasta siempre compañero,

nuestra historia se acabo,

hasta siempre amigo mío,

ya no hay sitio para dos.

Permanecieron así, sin querer separarse, no había razón para hacerlo, o al menos eso pasaba por sus mentes en esos momentos.

Por eso cada noche me muero,

y las mañanas me hacen vivir,

así de día tengo mis años,

en cambio de noche,

mis años de veloces,

vienen a mí.

La peliazulada aflojó los brazos hasta soltar el chico, para luego mirar los ojos de este, que permanecían quietos mirándola, casi se podía oír _"no te vayas…"_

Ya no soportó más, volteó y salió corriendo del lugar.

No pensó si estaba cansada, solo siguió corriendo…

Por su parte el, estaba aun allí, parado, con los ojos apretados otra vez, y las manos empuñadas, con impotencia pensaba…

_-No hice nada… nada para impedirlo…_

**-Eres todo un baka…- **comenzó a decir shukaku en su interior…

_-…_

**-Un completo baka… pero aun puedes hacer algo…**

-¿M?

El pelirrojo pareció interesado en lo que el demonio le decía.

**-Bueno… ya que pareces interesado… te digo que…- **dijo en tono malicioso- **síguela, le puedes decir que… vas para protegerla en su camino hasta la aldea… **

Aun que no lo admitiera… le gustaba la idea…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya estaba fuera de la aldea, se adentraba en el desierto, no conocía el camino ya que estaba inconciente cuando Gaara la había traído hasta ella.

De pronto, frente a ella, Gaara…

-Ga-Gaara-kun…

-Te acompañaré, hasta que llegues a la aldea.

-Pero… ¿por qué?...

-Porque… porque quiero hacerlo…- dicho esto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esta vez, si estaba sonriendo, gracias a la chica que tenía en frente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, ese era, es un poco más largo que los demás pero esta bueno verdad: )**


	7. Separacion y regreso

**Estoy tan feliz! Me emociono leyendo los review T.T, son tan lindos TT.TT, aquí el séptimo capitulo, gracias por sus review, me suben el animo : )**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja **

**Capitulo 7: Separación y regreso**

Ya estaban en el bosque, habían entrado hace poco, en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pensaban lo mismo, la peliazulada en el ojiverde y el pelirrojo en la ojiblanca (N/a: como que están opuestos, pelirrojo, ojiblanca, peliazulada, ojiverde… n.nU) Cada uno por su lado…

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron…

En el interior de Gaara shukaku estaba molesto, el pervertido quería sentirse cerca de la chica, el pelirrojo lo sabia por eso mantenía distancia.

**-Dile algo…**

_-Hago lo que me dé la gana…_

**-Que novedad…**

_-Gr…_

**-Pero… sería bueno que entablaran una conversación…-** el demonio recordaba el momento que su portador había estado sobre la chica (N/a: recuerden, el capitulo anterior, en el desierto… la posición incomoda… ¬.¬) había sentido una agradable sensación aun que un tanto remota… deseaba sentirla de nuevo (N/a: demonio pervertido! Ò.Ó)- **¿no crees?**

-Esto… Gaara-kun….- justo en este momento la chica comenzó a hablar, el demonio había ganado- ¿crees que es mejor correr? Desearía… llegar pronto…

-Me da igual…- dijo indiferente con tal de detener la conversación, las intenciones del demonio no le gustaban para nada

La chica inicio la carrera, el pelirrojo no le quedó más opción que seguirla, se fueron por los altos árboles, mientras el viento les llegaba en toda la cara, produciendo a veces una sensación de ahogo.

Siguieron durante un rato hasta que, se oyó un gemido por parte de la joven que aun así no paraba de ir de árbol en árbol.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el chico como si no le importara cosa no era cierta.

-No…. estoy bien…- respondió la chica, mintiendo también.

Al saltar sin cuidado una rama terminada una punta bastante aguda, le había herido el rostro, justo en su mejilla, casi en el ojo, era una herida un tanto profunda, pero podía aguantar, al menos eso creía, entonces la imagen del rubio de ojos cielo se hizo presente, su soporte, otra vez se estaba refugiando en el, pensando que el en esa situación no habría dicho nada, no… no debía… retiró esa imagen de su mente… debía sacar fuera su propia fortaleza.

Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, no logró notar que el ojiverde, que hace un momento estaba más atrás, se encontraba a su lado derecho, el lado donde tenía la herida, y observaba la susodicha fijamente.

-Llamas a esto estar bien…

-¿Eh?- preguntó la peliazulada un tanto despistada (N/a: me pasa lo mismo xD)- Ga-Gaara-kun… yo… esto…

-Detengámonos- dijo determinante, cosa que la chica no pudiera negarse.

-H-hai…

Se detuvieron para luego bajar, el ojiverde se acercó a la chica por su lado derecho para ver mejor la herida. Su mano llegó al borde de esta, una gota de sangre emergió, seguida por otra, y otra…

**-Sangre…- **empezó a desear ese líquido rojo que caía desde la mejilla de la chica.

_-No…- _una punzada se hizo presente en la cabeza del pelirrojo, logrando que este dejara escapar un pequeño quejido que la Huyuga logró oír.

-¿Gaara-kun… te ocurre algo?

-No…- observó más de cerca la herida, movió un borde produciendo un gemido por parte de la chica, y pudo notar que la herida era profunda, se curaría rápido, siempre que no se infectara, y estando en un lugar como ese, era lo que el pelirrojo temía- es mejor apurarnos…- esta vez era él quien lo proponía.

-Demo… ¿Por qué?

-Tu herida es profunda, se infectará fácilmente en un lugar como este, ten más cuidado… Hinata- esta vez, no hubo posibilidad de no demostrar su preocupación, no fue una expresión de su rostro, o el tono de su voz, sino sus palabras. Le estaba gustando llamarla por su nombre, la ojiblanco sonreía cuando lo hacía, le gustaba ver su sonrisa, por alguna razón le gustaba…

-H-hai- dijo asintiendo- _gracias Gaara-kun- _esto lo dijo en su interior…

Retomaron el camino, ambos más apresurados que antes, especialmente el ojiverde, mientras que la chica trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

La vez que se dirigían a la aldea de la Arena se habían demorado aproximadamente dos días, pero esta vez debía ser menos de uno.

El ojiverde se detuvo, la peliazulada lo hizo también para saber que ocurría.

El ninja de la arena volteó y se dirigió hacia la chica, quien no entendía que pasaba.

-Debemos apresurarnos…

-Si lo sé… Gaara-kun…- pues claro que lo sabía, ya lo había dicho y le había quedado más que claro.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo.

-Si…- no entendía, obvio que estaba de acuerdo, era por su propio bien.

El ojiverde se acercó más, la chica no entendía nada, alo mejor el se refería a otra cosa con "apresurarnos" (N/a: que mal pensada… Mira quien habla ¬.¬U bueno a esa edad se desarrolla la mente de alcantarilla no?) Se acercó más y le tomó firmemente la muñeca, lo que produjo un escalofrío en el cuello recorriendo desde su muñeca hasta su cuello.

-Ga… Gaara-kun… que estas… haciendo…- dijo asustada la ojiblanca mirando con los ojos un tanto ensanchados al pelirrojo.

-Vamos… no tengas miedo… no pasará nada…- la otra mano del chico llegó hasta el hombro de la Huyuga produciendo al instante otro escalofrío.

-No…- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir la peliazulada antes de que… (Las dejaré metidas un momento… jiji)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji Huyuga caminaba en las afueras de Konoha dentro del bosquecillo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, sin alejarse mucho de la entrada de la aldea, estaba pensando (N/a: guau! Neji piensa! No lo sabia…xD) arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido frente a Naruto, muy arrepentido, pero en ese momento, sus piernas no obedecían, y su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, trataba de pensar que había sido una demostración inevitable, que el no tenía la culpa, pero… el Usumaki podía contar a medio mundo lo que había ocurrido, al menos eso era lo que el creía, cosa que no era cierta, el no conocía al rubio, el jamás haría eso.

-Oye…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Volteó para ver que el que estaba ahí era el chico numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y claro, lo había sorprendido.

-Na-naruto- dijo entre su sorpresa el castaño.

-Bueno… supuse que estabas preocupado por lo de hace un rato- otra vez lo había sorprendido ¿Cómo lo supo?

-…

-Pues ten seguro que no lo sabrá nadie… ¡palabra de Usumaki Naruto!- dijo lo último con su animo de siempre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Antes de que desapareciera junto al pelirrojo en un remolino de arena, el chico usó todo el chacra que pudo para llegar lo más cerca de la aldea que se pudiera.

Y aun que gastó bastante chacra logró mantenerse de manera normal cuando llegaron, pero, para su mala suerte, llegaron justo donde se encontraban el castaño y el ojiazul.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se oye un ruido, el castaño voltea para ver como aparecen en un remolino de arena el ojiverde y la ojiazul, pero… porque tenía su muñeca tomada… y la mano en su hombro… que kuso estaba pasando…

-¡Hinata-chan!- dijo alegremente el rubio sin darle importancia a la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Naruto…- el chico se quedó sorprendido al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica, se oía más segura, no le había dicho "Naruto-kun" solo "Naruto" aun se notaba timidez en su rostro, pero había algo distinto en ella.

El ninja de la arena retiró sus manos para luego cruzarse de brazos (N/a: se ve tan sexy cuando hace eso º¬º) La chica desvió su mirada hacia su primo, Neji, su "querido primo"…

-Hinata-sama… _se encuentra bien después de todo… ese chico… se preocupo por ella… lo vi con mis propios ojos_

El pelirrojo miró la expresión de la chica al ver al castaño, el debía ser su primo, por lo que el sabía, lo era, notó algo extraño… como si hace poco la presencia del chico hubiera estado junto a ellos, pero… ¿por qué?

Dio media vuelta y se retiró a paso lento…

La ojiblanca al darse cuenta del acto volteó y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, colocándose frente a el.

-¿M?

-Gaara-kun…- comenzó a decir con una extraña sensación, algo le decía que se arrepentiría si lo dejaba ir, sin embargo, nada podía hacer- arigato… por todo, arigato.

-Gracias a ti… Hinata Huyuga, Adios…

-Adiós Sabaku no Gaara…

El chico retomó su camino… silencio… se alejaba cada vez más… silencio… hasta perderse entre los árboles, la chica con la cabeza gacha se encontraba ensimismada, de manera que no escuchaba los palabras del rubio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hinata-chan!- gritó el rubio un poco harto de que no lo tomara en cuenta.

La peliazulada dio un salto un poco asustada con el grito del ojiazul.

-Na-naruto… Naruto-kun…- pensó que debía seguir tratándolo así… con el "kun" de otra manera… sería extraño de parte de ella. Luego de reflexionar eso siguió a los chicos que la guiaban de vuelta a la aldea… a su hogar.

Pero en su interior, no era lo que quería, ella quería… quería correr detrás del ninja de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes marcados por una franja negra, deseaba seguirlo, algo en su ser le decía que lo hiciera, pero no era lo correcto, aun que deseaba que lo fuera…

Siguió caminando un poco más atrás que los dos chicos. Estos, permanecían sin mirarse, y el rubio recordaba al ojiblanco en el suelo, entre sollozos…

-Oye… Hinata-chan… ¿te hizo algo ese demonio?- dijo alegremente el ojiazul volteando su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-No… no es un demonio…- dijo cabizbaja, casi susurrando, la respuesta sorprendió al rubio y al castaño también- y no… no me hizo daño- continuó la peliazulada- por el contrario…- ese "por el contrario" fue dicho entre una sonrisa que los dos ninjas no pudieron ver, pero que de todas maneras, por el tono dicho, era un tanto… preocupante…

En la mente de la chica aun resonaba agradablemente _"Me agradas… Hinata Huyuga"…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba cansado, si, cansado, había gastado la mayoría de su chacra en lograr dejar a la chica lo más cerca de su aldea posible, pero algo se sentía bien en eso, se sentía bien el haberla ayudado… pero… ¿por qué?

-Por qué…- dijo en voz alta el chico sin importarle ya que nadie lo oía… bueno en realidad alguien si lo hacía…

**-Te agrada esa chica…**

_-Que molesto…_

**-Te molesta porque es la verdad…**

_-Suficiente…_

**-Uy... que miedo…- **shukaku estaba logrando que su portador se irritara, quien no lo haría con el tono burlesco de su voz.

Siguió su recorrido tratando de ignorar al demonio molesto que permanecía en su interior…

Decidió devolverle los "cumplidos", pues la venganza, era algo demasiado presente en el, aun que fuera en el detalle más mínimo.

_-De todos los demonios, me tenía que tocar el más desagradable…- _dijo determinante y frío. (N/a: esa voz tan… ah…suspiro º¬º)

**-Gr…**

_-Prefería tener un zorro de nueve colas que un mapache inútil…_

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿A quién le dices mapache inútil!- **era demasiado sacar de quicio a shukaku, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, había logrado que el demonio se enojara, aun que el también se perjudicaba un poco, la arena en su calabaza se comenzó a agitar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji que no había mirado demasiado a la chica recién aparecida, volteó su rostro, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la herida en el rostro de la peliazulada.

La ojiblanca por su parte la había olvidado por completo, incluso el dolor parecía haberse ido, sus pensamientos se centraban en otra cosa, más bien… en otra persona.

-Hinata-sama… en su mejilla… derecha…- comenzó a decir el castaño deteniendo el paso.

-¿Eh?- Naruto estaba despistado pensado quizás en que cosas, a lo mejor en como se las arreglaría para conseguir una invitación a comer ramen…

-¿Qué ocurre Neji-onisan?- su voz sonaba más segura, no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera, desde que el rubio había comenzado a desaparecer de su mente, sentía algo extraño, algo que sentía muy pocas veces, y en cantidades mínimas… su seguridad… su propia seguridad… pero de todas manera la timidez que daba un toque de inocencia seguía caracterizando su manera de ser.

-Tienes una herida.

-Oh… mi… herida…

-¿Qué, una herida? ¿te la hizo aquel ninja de la arena verdad?- dijo el rubio un tanto enrabiado, acercándose para ver la mejilla de la joven, que dejaba ver el corte que cruzaba desde un poco más arriba que su boca, hasta casi llegar a su ojo, la herida ahora dejaba salir unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-Ya te dije, el no me hizo daño.- dijo la Huyuga, esta vez con un tono severo, ¿por qué lo calificaban de esa manera, no lo conocían, para nada, no lo conocían, lo dijo con furia, lo que hizo detener al Usumaki.

-Hi-hinata-chan…

El otro ninja de Konoha, ya estaba muy cerca de la chica, y abrió la herida de la misma manera que lo había hecho el pelirrojo hace unos momentos, la ojiblanca recordó al pelirrojo hacerlo…

-Gaara-kun…- susurró sin darse cuenta… pero lamentablemente fue un susurro que el castaño logró escuchar.

-Hinata-sama, la herida es profunda, es mejor dirigirnos al hospital ahora mismo.

Entraron a la aldea, con el paso un poco más rápido, en el camino hacia el hospital, se toparon con la pelirosa.

-¡Hinata!- dijo alegremente sin poder evitarlo.

-Sakura-chan…

-Naruto, que ocurrió…- dijo intrigada la chica ojiverde dejándose llevar por su inner.

-Es un poco largo, mejor acompáñanos al hospital Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio optimista, retomando el paso para que así los otros dos lo hicieran.

-¿Al hospital?- preguntó la pelirosa para sí pero al mismo tiempo en voz alta.

Entonces vio la herida en el rostro de la Huyuga, lo que la llenó de más curiosidad y decidió seguirlos unos pasos más atrás.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya llegaba la noche, estaban en verano y generalmente las noches eran calurosas, no tanto como el día por su puesto, pero la noche era fría, en Konoha y sus alrededores, también lo era en el desierto…

La peliazulada ya había sido curada y la noticia de que había aparecido recorrió rápida y fácilmente la aldea.

Ella salió del hospital acompañada de su primo, dirigiéndose a su "hogar", si es que le podía llamar así, no sabía si se atrevería a ver a los ojos a su padre, el mismo que permitió su orden de muerte, no sabía como actuaría de ahora en adelante, todo cambiaría eso era seguro. Pero era algo que la asustaba también.

-Neji-onisan…- la ojiblanca rompió el silencio- tu lo sabías ¿verdad?- pregunto cabizbaja para que no notara sus ojos cristalizados.

-A que se refiere Hinata-sama…

-Cuando estaba en la aldea de la arena… a las afueras del hospital, Gaara- prefirió llamarlo así frente a otras personas, o frente a ciertas personas…- pareció percibir una presencia… yo también la sentí… esa presencia era tuya… Neji-onisan… no me confundiría…

Esto no era bueno, ella lo había descubierto, y en algo así estaba claro que hasta un Naruto no se confundiría, (N/a: sin ofender, eso no es lo pienso yo, es lo piensa neji ¬.¬) definitivamente no era bueno.

El castaño camino, más rápido, para evitar más preguntas.

**Fin del capitulo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tatata tan… tatata tan (música que ponen cuando va a comenzar un acto inolvidable) les informo… estoy pensando seriamente… (Musiquita otra vez) en hacer otro fic! De gaara, obvio pero continuaré este, será un poco difícil hacer dos fic a la vez pero no puedo quedar pegada con uno por siempre… aun así no me demoraré con los capi, lo prometo:). **


	8. Dolores

**Aquí tienen el capitulo 8! Aun no esta muy bien planeado el otro fic, pero ahora en este capi, se sabrán varias cosas… jeje… lean y descúbranlo ustedes mismas! (no le puse "mismos" porque son casi puras mujeres las que leen este fic. Viva el poder femenino! xD)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capitulo 8: Dolores**

Ya llegaban, entró a lo que llamaban su casa, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, solo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya ahí se sentó en su cama, y cerró los ojos con impotencia, al menos su padre no había tenido el descaro de salir a recibirla, todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura.

Lagrimas, frías lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin que ella lo quisiera, no sabía porque lloraba… o tal vez si…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era de noche y aun no se daba un descanso, ni pensaba hacerlo… ese chico… el primo de Hinata… el no se podía equivocar… incluso shukaku concordaba con el.

Ese chico, de cabello castaño, y ojos iguales a los de la peliazulada, había estado con el antes, su presencia era la del "hombre misterioso" que le había entregado el pergamino, y también era la presencia que había sentido cuando la Huyuga había salido del hospital de su aldea… definitivamente… ese chico… había estado siguiendo sus pasos como espía durante unos días.

Y definitivamente, Gaara estaba en lo cierto, el chico de cabellos lacios conocido como Neji, había sido enviado por el padre de la chica a vigilar que la misión se cumpliera, a el no le quedaba más que obedecer, le había tenido que entregar el pergamino el pelirrojo donde se ordenaba que asesinara a su prima, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cosa que deseaba en algún lugar de si mismo, también había estado muy débil, ya que tubo que hacer la técnica de replicación de sombras para ir tras ellos y para permanecer en la aldea. El día que había visto a la chica saliendo del hospital decidió abandonar la vigilancia, ya no podía más, era fuerte pero nunca tanto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por extraño que pareciera, la joven pensaba lo mismo que el ninja de la arena, no podía estar equivocada…

Ya en pijama, se acercó a la ventana, miro hacía afuera, el cielo no era azul marino oscuro, como lo era naturalmente, si no negro… muy negro… y no se divisaban estrellas… y tampoco logró encontrar a la luna…

-Gaara-kun- susurró, la noche negra le recordaba a el, en ese momento vio una estrella, pequeñita pero con una luz intensa, claro, Gaara era como esa noche, escuro, profundo, penetrante, pero con una luz en algún lugar.

Luego de esos pensamientos, fue a su cama, se acostó, pero no se logró quedar dormida de inmediato, pensó y pensó, sin saber después en que pensaba… hasta dormirse… intranquila… pero al fin y al cabo llegó a dormirse…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-A esta hora debe estar dormida… esperó… que no tenga… pesadillas… ah… que estoy pensando…- _el ojiverde había decidido detenerse, ahora estaba sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Se quedó mirando la noche, negra como muy pocas veces lo era, sin ni una estrella, y no lo lograba visualizar la luna, pero en un momento, una estrella apareció, la miró, en su pequeñez era esplendorosa, con una luz intensa y blanca, esa estrella tan pura… le recordaba a Hinata, en ese momento otra persona un poco lejos de allí la observaba también, los dos de alguna manera sintieron una extraña sensación, como una conexión bastante extraña y agradable, entonces la estrella brillo aun más produciendo una sonrisa en ambos jóvenes, Gaara y Hinata.

Desvió su mirada de la estrella, la extraña sensación se había ido y la estrella había disminuido su brillo, la chica había dejado de observarla.

Cuando sintió repuestas sus fuerzas siguió su camino…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sentado en su cama ensimismado estaba un chico, Neji, pensando.

**---Flash back---**

-No entiendes Hinata-sama, tu destino es este, por más que entrenes no lograrás las expectativas de tu padre, no puedes cambiar lo que ya eres Hinata-sama, y no tienes por qué tratar de mostrar lo contrario- el ojiblanco dio media vuelta dejando a la joven sola en medio de la calle con la mirada quieta pensando en la conversación que había escuchado el día anterior.

**---Fin del flash back---**

Luego de recordar lo ocurrido como hace un semana atrás, pensó, porque era así con ella, la joven peliazulada no tenía culpa alguna de lo que le ocurría a el, no tenía culpa de haber nacido en el bouke, el destino era el culpable, al menos eso pensaba el.

---**Flash back 2---**

-Gaara-san… yo…

-No me trates de "san", me gustaba más como lo decías antes…

-Gaara… Gaara-kun…

Una leve pero notable sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del pelirrojo, a lo que la chica respondió con otra sonrisa… (N/a: recuerden, que Neji fue enviado como espía, y estaba presente cuando Hinata salió del hospital de la aldea de la Arena)

**---Fin del flash back 2---**

Ella no se comportaba como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho frente al chico pelirrojo, incluso, parecía más segura junto a el…

**---Flash back 3---**

-Oye… Hinata-chan… ¿te hizo algo ese demonio?- dijo alegremente el ojiazul volteando su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-No… no es un demonio…- dijo cabizbaja, casi susurrando, la respuesta sorprendió al rubio y al castaño también- y no… no me hizo daño…- continuó la peliazulada- por el contrario…- ese "por el contrario" fue dicho entre una sonrisa que los dos ninjas no pudieron ver, pero que de todas maneras, por el tono dicho, era un tanto… preocupante…

**---Fin del flash back 3---**

_-Que habrá querido decir con el "por el contrario_…- pensaba el chico mientras entraba en la cama para luego dormirse sin problemas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya amanecía y el calor se hacía presente.

Caminaba con su chacra ya estable, pero no tenía ganas de correr, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de matar…

Pero…

**-Apresuremos el paso… me estoy aburriendo con este ritmo lento que llevas…**

_-Tendrás que soportar el aburrimiento…- _por muchas razones este no era su día.

**-Bueno… como tú quieras…**

Ese "como tu quieras" del demonio era inquietante, no se rendiría tan fácil.

Y claro, tal como pensó el pelirrojo, no se rindió tan fácil.

Fuertes punzadas se hicieron presentes, y la arena dentro de la calabaza se movía bruscamente.

Sabía que si no se apresuraba los dolores se harían más fuertes.

Desapareció en un remolino acercándose lo más posible a su aldea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cundo los rayos de sol se filtraron por su ventana, tocando su rostro, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, ósea, nuevas dificultades, preguntas, molestias, sentimientos y sobre todo… su padre… no podía evitarlo por siempre… pero era lo que deseaba…

Se levantó, sin ganas, recordando la mañana en que había despertado en el techo de una casa junto al pelirrojo, apoyada en el…

Decidió darse un baño, para luego vestirse sin saber bien si bajar o no a desayunar… era algo que no deseaba… pero supuestamente ella no sabía nada de la orden de muerte, y debía comportarse de esa manera, como si ni supiera nada, pero le costaría demasiado hacerlo… pensando en eso otra vez vino la imagen del chico ojiazul a su mente… apartó ese pensamiento de inmediato, debía dejarlo de lado ya, al hace eso otra imagen le vino a la mente… el ninja del desierto… pero el no venía a su mente como un soporte… tampoco como una fuente de fortaleza… si no… si no como…

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, no deseaba ver a nadie… solo a una persona… solo una…

-Hinata-sama, su padre desea que baje… a desayunar…- oyó una voz detrás de su puerta… era Neji… deseaba hablar con el… tímida como siempre, pero con una fuerza especial en ella, abrió la puerta, el chico ya estaba de vuelta, cuando ella lo tomó de la muñeca lo llevó casi a rastras a su pieza.

-Hi-hinata-sama, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico un tanto desconcertado.

-Bueno… Neji-onisan… ayer… no respondiste a mi pregunta…

-Que… que pregunta- el sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero no creyó que ella fuera capaz de volver a cuestionarlo.

-Tú lo sabías verdad…

-Saber que- el castaño trataba de parecer inmutable pero no lo lograba, se notaba su preocupación.

-Pues… claramente… cuando salí del hospital de la aldea de la Arena, sentí tu presencia… se que soy débil… pero no tan estúpida como para no reconocerte…- dijo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos, ahora ella, sería la que haría las pregunta, no la que las respondería.

-Yo…

-Ninguno…-continuo la peliazulada esta vez con la voz trizada y un nudo en la garganta- ninguno de ustedes… tenía derecho a ordenar eso… yo no… yo no…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase… sus cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, comenzó a sentirse mareada, y se apoyó en un mueble con una mano, y con la otra en el pecho, para luego desvanecerse, apunto de caer al suelo, pero su primo alcanzó a sostenerla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tres compañeros de equipo se encontraban parados en el puente esperando el entrenamiento, supuestamente su sensei tendría que haber llegado una hora a tras, sin embargo, no estaban quejándose como en otras ocasiones, la pelirosa escuchaba atentamente el relato del rubio de cómo había aparecido Hinata contando cada detalle, el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha se hacía el sordo pero de todas maneras estaba interesado en el tema.

Cuando su sensei llegó ni lo miraron, hasta Sasuke se centraba en el hiperquinético Naruto que hablaba un tanto exagerado, pero aun así los tenía intrigados.

El peliplateado recién llegado carraspeó un poco, nada, otro poco, nada.

-Haber, haber, ya he llegado así que a entrenar- dijo abriéndose paso entre los chicos, apenas pasó volvió a formarse el grupo que seguía conversando animadamente.

-Ah…- el peliplateado lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos observando a los tres compañeros hablar, luego comenzó a acercarse, más, más… quedó justo detrás de el rubio y se permitió gastar un poco de su tiempo escuchando lo que el susodicho decía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De todas maneras, quedó bastante lejos de su aldea, retomó la marcha, un poco más rápido para que el demonio dejara de molestar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica de pelo rubio con cuatro coletas, y un abanico de un tamaño fuera de lo normal, se encontraba en su casa apoyada en la pared, de brazos cruzados, en una posición muy habitual en su hermano menor.

-Gaara…- el era de temer, pero aun así, era su hermano, y no porque matara al que se le cruzara en el camino no debía preocuparse por el, ella estaba preocupada, sí que lo estaba.

Desde la aparición de esa chica de cabellos cortos y azulados el se comportaba un poco extraño, bueno, más extraño de lo normal, a lo mejor, esa chica, era una ayuda para su hermano… a lo mejor…

-Nadie sabe donde está- dijo Kankuro (N/a: no estoy seguro se escribe "Kankuro" o "Kankouro" la que sabe me avisa en un review onegai!) entrando precipitadamente a la casa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana.

-¡Kankuro, no entres así, sin golpear si quiera- dijo un tanto irritada la chica de las coletas.

-M…. bueno, te decía, nadie sabe donde puede estar Gaara.

Al oír esto la chica aun de brazos cruzados se dirigió a su cuarto para pensar un poco más tranquila, dejando a su hermano el marionetista un tanto desconcertado por su actitud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abrió los ojos, estaba acostada nuevamente, la puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, comenzó a moverse para tratar de sentarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, volvió a recostarse, viendo como alguien entraba de espaldas, una criada, le traía el desayuno, lo dejo en su mesita de noche y se retiró sin decir nada.

_-Que… que está pasando…-_ pensó confundida la ojiblanca, recordó que iba a preguntarle algo a su primo, Neji, pero, luego todo se volvía borroso y…

-Ah… mi cabeza…- tratando de recordar un dolor de cabeza la obligó a mantenerse serena y con los ojos cerrados.

-Hinata-sama…- una voz se acercaba lentamente a ella… el castaño quedó parado el lado de la cama donde reposaba la chica.

-Ne-neji-onisan… Que me… ha ocurrido…- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Pues… te desmayaste Hinata-sama- respondió el chico fríamente, rogando por que no recordara lo que le iba a preguntar, pero sus suplicas no surtieron efecto…

-Tu… no has respondido a mi pregunta…- comenzó a decir la peliazulada mientras un lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla aun con los ojos cerrados- por qué estabas allí, por qué me seguiste… que tienes que ver en todo esto… Neji…- lo dijo así, sin agregaciones, porque estaba perdiendo en respeto que tenía hacia el, ni siquiera sabía por qué le tenía respeto.

-Hi-hinata-sama…- el ojiblanco fue invadido por un nerviosismo muy poco común en el, pero no dejó que ella lo notara.

-Re… responde…

-Yo…

-Neji, deja a Hinata descansar, es la hora de tu entrenamiento, si no te vas ahora llegarás atrasado- una voz detrás de la puerta salvó al chico del interrogatorio.

Luego de haberse retirado, entró, el padre de Hinata.

-O-otto-san…- no sabía que haría ahora… no sabía que haría.

**Fin del capitulo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas respecto a Neji, trataré de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capi. Se viene bueno lo prometo! Que estén bien!**


	9. Un beso

**Bueno… bueno… m… no tengo que decir… solo que: aquí va el capitulo 9!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capitulo 9: Un beso**

-Yo…- dijo la joven en un leve susurro.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo te sientes?- y ahora el venía con eso, sentando es su cama, con cara de preocupado, pero ella no se lo creería, no, claro que no.

-O-otto-san…

-Supongo que necesitas descansar- dijo en un tono casi amable- te dejaré hacerlo, come eso- dijo mirando la bandeja que se encontraba en la mesita de noche- para reponer fuerzas.

-Yo…- las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, trataba pero algo se lo impedía, termino sin decir nada, su padre ya se había retirado.

Volvió relajarse un momento, hasta que sintió hambre, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba tomo la bandeja y sin importar lo que hubiera en ella comió. Sintió más energía al terminar, pero aun estaba adolorida.

La peliazulada dejó la bandeja en su lugar y volvió a recostarse, esta vez durmió, con una imagen del cierto chico pelirrojo en la mente, esta vez no tuvo pesadillas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La ojiblanco volvió a abrir los ojos dormir le había echo muy bien. Ya no estaba adolorida pero se sentía lacia, aun que deseaba salir de allí. Se levanto de manera lenta y miro por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo… ¿tanto había dormido?

Deseo vestirse e ir afuera, para correr, hacia cierto lugar, hacia cierta persona…

Le pareció un poco infantil su idea pero… era lo único que se le ocurrió por ahora…

Puso su almohada en posición vertical sobre la cama y la tapó, acomodó un poco la ropa y parecía realmente que ella estuviera durmiendo allí.

Se vistió y arregló un poco el cabello, que se había desordenado al estar acostada.

Abrió la puerta y salió son sigilo, logró al fin salir de la casa sin ser notada por nadie.

Camino hasta llegar, sin darse cuenta, al departamento de nada más ni nada menos que (N/a: me salió como animadora de un programa presentando a alguien importante xD) el rubio ojiazul del que había estado "enamorada" si le podía decir así. Pero… el debía estar entrenando…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, la puerta se abría, lo que la hizo poner un pie atrás, como retrocediendo, vio una cabella rubia asomarse, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡¡¡Hinata-chan!- dijo el rubio alegremente saliendo por completo detrás de la puerta- sentí un ruido así que salí a mirar y…

-Na-naruto-kun, no deberías estar entrenando…- preguntó tímidamente pero mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es que ya eh termino el entrenamiento, ahora mismo iba a comer ramen me acompañas- dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados en expresión alegre (N/a: algo así nn) y una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Esto… bueno yo… hai…- dijo pensando que no debería haber dicho que sí pero lo hecho, hecho está.

El ojiazul, apenas la chica hubo dicho "hai", la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla bastante apresurado a comer ramen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos ninjas de Konoha, en silencio comían un delicioso ramen, que por milagroso que parezca, había pagado el rubio.

-Oye Hinata-chan, qué hacías caminando por ahí…

-Pues… solo daba un paseo…- dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-…

-…

-El ramen esta delicioso… ¿no crees Hinata-chan?

-Hai… está muy bueno… Naruto-kun…

-Hinata-chan- dijo el Usumaki en un tono más serio- que ocurrió contigo mientras estabas fuera de aquí…- su voz sonaba preocupada

**---Flash back--- **(N/a: este flash back esta visto desde el punto de visto de Hinata, por eso no sale la conversación de Gaara con shukaku)

La miró, estaba en el suelo, con sus manos en su abdomen, con los ojos apretados, sudando copiosamente, retorciendo su cuerpo en momentos.

El pelirrojo se notaba preocupado, tomó a la chica en sus brazos para dirigirse a… algún lugar seguro

**---Fin del flash back---**

En ese momento ella esta semi-inconciente, pero lo había visto, preocupado… por ella. Ahora el rubio también, estaba preocupado por ella…

-Yo… estuve en el hospital de la aldea oculta de la Arena…- dijo sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa.

-Ese maldito te…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase fue interrumpida por la peliazulada que hablaba mirando un punto indefinido dejando de lado el ramen.

-Ese, al que tu llamas maldito, me llevó al hospital, porque comí una fruta con un extraño veneno, si no me hubiera llevado- una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la chica- a lo mejor no estaría aquí conversando contigo…

-Hi-hinata-chan…

Sabía que no debió haber dicho eso, pero el ojiazul no se lo contaría a nadie, con tantos años observándolo no habían sido en vano, lo conocía bien, no se lo contaría a nadie.

La ojiazul se paro dando la espalda al rubio que la miraba atónito.

-Estuvo delicioso, espero que nos volvamos a ver, Usumaki… Naruto…- no… el chico ahora si estaba atónito… ella… que le ocurría que quiso decir con "…espero que nos volvamos a ver…", se quedó así, durante largo rato, pensando… entonces todo comenzó a cuadrar para el, Neji en el suelo con los remordimientos a flor de piel, la falta de preocupación de de la familia de la chica, el ninja del desierto, la desaparición… ahora lo entendía… querían deshacerse de ella…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Procuró alejarse del chico de ojos azul cielo, apresuró tanto el paso que termino en la entrada de la aldea, ir… irse… de ese lugar…

Empezó a caminar… no sabía que estaba haciendo… pero era lo que deseaba… si que lo era…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya estaba en la entrada a su aldea, pero no deseaba entrar, ¿para qué, pera que todos lo miraran con miedo, y lo despreciaran por algo por lo que el no tenía la culpa.

De todas maneras entró, esta vez lo tuvo que hacer caminando, no tenía fuerzas como para desplazarse como lo hacía siempre.

Las calles estaban vacías, parecía que todo mundo hubiese desaparecido, o a lo mejor, solo había preferido entrar a sus casas al fijarse que venía el.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo bajar la cabeza, pisando fuerte el suelo bajo sus pies.

El camino se le hizo eterno, al llegar, no cambió su posición, lo que lo hacía parecer triste y decaído.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su pieza sin mirar nada.

-Gaara…-un susurro por parte de su hermano marionetista, lo alertó, haciendo que se enderezara.

La chica rubio de cuatro coletas, al sentir un ruido, salió de su pieza, el había llegado.

-Eh, Gaara, donde te habías metido…- dijo seriamente un tanto enrabiada ya que la había tenido preocupada aun que no quería admitirlo.

-Eso… no es de tu incumbencia…- dijo fríamente, para luego retomar su camino hacia su pieza.

-Y la chica… Huyuga Hinata…- la chica del abanico había logrado dar en el clavo.

El pelirrojo volteó para quedar frente a frente con su hermana mayor, se acercó a ella, hasta quedar muy juntos, la rubia sintió miedo, no debió decir eso.

-Eso… tampoco te importa…- el ojiverde volvió a retomar su rumbo y entró a su habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos inmóviles por la reacción del menor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba la entrada de la aldea y sus alrededores cuando…

-¡¡¡Hinata-chan!- oyó la voz de un chico.

Se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para ver como el portador del kyubi se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

-Na…naruto… naruto-kun…- por qué la había seguido, eso era lo que no entendía, no debía haberlo echo, por qué, no tenía razón… o sí…

El chico se detuvo frente a la peliazulada, con las rodillas semi-dobladas y las manos en ellas, luego de recuperar su respiración normal, se enderezó para mirar fijamente a los ojos a la Huyuga, lo que produjo un poco de nerviosismo en ella, por qué… la miraba así…

-Ya se… lo que ocurre… Hinata-chan… ellos no te necesitan… verdad…- dijo el rubio, dejando a la ojiblanca.

Como lo sabía… no podía ser…

-Por favor… Hinata-chan… no te vayas…- dicho esto se acercó más a la Huyuga hasta que sus labios rozaron, presionando cada vez más los de la chica, impresionada naturalmente.

Se fundieron en ese beso… su primer beso…

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No me maten! Digo por lo del beso no?... bueno no se olviden: review! Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado no?**


	10. Ya no lo soporto

**Sorry por demorarme con el capitulo es que acá en chile (para las que no saben) estuvimos en fiestas patrias y fui a la playa :) ahí el mar me dio harta inspiración y no se que hacer con tantas ideas que se me ocurrieron!!! Bueno que les guste este capi… lean no más… (Además me he distraído un poco del compu) A otra cosa, viene con canción el capi, "Salir corriendo" de Amaral, léanla también…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capitulo 10: Ya no lo soporto**

Estaban ahí, los dos, dándose… un beso… el primer beso que daban ambos, sus labios inexpertos se movían torpemente, de manera lenta…

Entonces en la mente de la chica apareció cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes y profundos, lo que la hizo reaccionar… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Se separo bruscamente del chico, aun con sus rostros a muy poca distancia, los dos respirando un poco agitados pues se les había acabado el aire.

-Na-naruto-kun… yo…

-No Hinata-chan… gomen… yo no debí…- el chico se detuvo al ver a la chica que mantenía las manos empuñadas con furia, la cabeza gacha, y los ojos apretados.

Que le estaba pasando… pues… lo ocurría era que por primera vez… sentía la sensación desgarradora de que su corazón se dividía en dos. Dos mitades iguales… una lejana y otra que estaba a su lado cada vez más cerca, confundiéndola como nunca, como nunca…

-¿Déjame si?...- dijo la chica en su misma posición- ya detente… yo no puedo…- no pudo terminar la frase, solo logró dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Nadie puede guardar toda el agua del mar

en un vaso de cristal,

cuantas gotas tienes que dejar caer

hasta ver la marea crecer…

Cuantas veces te ha hecho sonreír

esta no es manera de vivir,

cuantas lágrimas puedes guardar

en tu vaso de cristal.

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito el chico estirando un brazo como para alcanzarla… pero no debía… no debía hacerlo… **tenía **que dejarla ir… pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, aun que… se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no quería a la pelirosa… la había querido pero al pasar tiempo sin recibir repuesta ya lo tenía olvidado, admitía que ella quería a su amigo y compañero, y deseaba que el la quisiera también, pero entonces el… comenzó a querer a otra persona… pero si ella lo quería por que reaccionaba así, era tímida pero no habría hecho eso a menos que… ya no le importara como antes…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cierta peliazulada seguía corriendo sin saber donde se dirigía… quizás si lo sabía…

Si tienes miedo

si estás sufriendo

tienes que gritar y salir…

salir corriendo…

Deseaba verlo, ver esos profundos ojos que parecía que la atravesaban cada vez que se dirigían hacia ella… que la hacían sentir escalofríos al mismo tiempo agradables. Como deseaba tenerlo cerca, verlo cerca… sentirlo cerca…

Cuantos golpes dan las olas

a lo largo de un día en las rocas,

cuantos peces tienes que pescar

cara hacer un desierto del fondo del mar,

cuantas veces te a hecho callar

cuanto tiempo crees que aguantaras,

cuantas lagrimas vas a guardar

en tu vaso de cristal

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La calabaza se encontraba apoyada en la pared, mientras el chico pelirrojo se encontraba acostado de "guata" con sus ojos cerrados apoyados en el antebrazo y el otro brazo estirado.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, hasta darse una vuelta y quedar mirando el techo, una de sus manos tocó su frente fría, mientras recordaba… "_Realmente lo deseas… mientras nadie te necesita no importa, supongo que pienso lo mismo…" _ ya no aguantaba más, esa mirada tímida, pura… blanca… esos ojos… no se encontraba bien, debía olvidar… pero como, parecía imposible, definitivamente, era imposible…

Se levantó y tomó su calabaza, ya había recuperado su energía, no por completo pero estaba mejor.

Aprovecho eso para salir de allí… desapareció en un remolino de arena y llegó al desierto un tanto lejos de su aldea, y deseó no apartarse nunca de allí… aun que sabía que tarde o temprano debería hacerlo, pero soñar es gratis ¿no? Soñar… el soñando… que diablos le estaba ocurriendo…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si tienes miedo

si estas sufriendo

tienes que gritar y salir

salir corriendo…

La ojiblanca heredera del clan Hyuga, saltaba de árbol en árbol, dispuesta a llegar a su destino, sin descanso seguro llegaría en un día, debía resistir.

El sol dejó que sus rayos empezaran a iluminarlo todo, la chica entrecerró los ojos debido a que la radiante luz molestaba su vista, le faltaba poco, y pensar en eso hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte, y que la velocidad que llevaba aumentara inconscientemente, aun que… no sabía bien que haría al llegar… o que le diría… pero… ¿para que pensar en eso ahora? No debía empezar a preocuparse a último momento, ya había comenzado el camino y estaba a punto de acabarlo, no podía retroceder ahora por temor a lo que ocurriría, claro que no podía.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado la noche ahí, en el desierto, la noche fría del desierto, ahora comenzaba a sentir el calor del sol…

Estaba sentado con una pierna flectada con una mano sobre la rodilla de esta, y la otra pierna estirada, mientras que su calabaza permanecía recostada a si lado.

No tenía intención de moverse, había estado paseando como un vago por el desierto en la noche, ahora estaba en el mismo lugar donde había empezado sentado, y esperaba estar así por algunas horas más, sin que nadie lo molestara, entre el silencio… le agradaba el silencio, aun que también… le agradaba cuando se trataba de que cierta joven rompiera el silencio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se movió como lo había hecho durante toda la noche, sin poder dormir, no debió dejarla ir… tampoco debió haberla… haberla besado… ¿en que estaba pensando?¿por qué había hecho eso?¿por qué simplemente había gritado su nombre pero no había ido tras ella para detenerla? Todas esas preguntas lo habían atormentado en la noche, hasta había pensado en seguirla de todas maneras aun que no supiera donde iba y tampoco le importara cuan tarde era, pero eso sería una estupidez, una completa estupidez…

Su rubio cabello estaba alborotado y la ropa de su cama toda desordenada, unas ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos azul cielo que no había logrado cerrar… ese no era su día, definitivamente no lo era…

Decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un baño, seguro se sentiría mejor, y, en efecto, se sintió mejor, ya no lucía tan mal como hace un momento pero tampoco lucía de maravilla.

Decidió comer algo, en el refrigerador solo había una caja de leche, la cogió y sirvió un vaso lleno, que luego tomó rápidamente, para luego salir fuera, era tarde pues debía ir a entrenar, pero seguro que llegaría antes que cierto peliplateado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como siempre, dos compañeros de equipo estaban sobre el puente esperando que llegara su sensei, para lo que faltaba mucho seguramente, escucharon unos pasos cerca, voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo y vieron al chico número uno en sorprender a la gente, con un aspecto bastante malo, acercándose completamente ensimismado.

Se detuvo para apoyarse en el barandal mirando un punto indefinido…

_-Hinata-chan…_

-¡Naruto!, ¡¿es que ya no saludas?!- preguntó la pelirosa extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Ah… hola Sakura-chan…- dijo mirándola con desgano para luego volver a desviar su vista.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa Naruto?- dijo alterada la pelirosa desacostumbrada a que el rubio la ignorara de esa manera.

-Que diablos te pasa a ti Sakura-chan… no te estoy molestando… no tendrías por que enfadarte…- luego de su repuesta el rubio cambió de posición mientras que la chica se tranquilizaba lentamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión Huyuga un chico de cabellos largos, lacios, y cafés… estaba parado frente a la puerta de su prima, no había salido de su pieza ayer, y otra vez, debía decirle que bajara a desayunar, esperaba que n se pusiera a cuestionarlo, estaba más audaz de lo que esperaba… ella había mejorado… mucho…

Tocó la puerta despacio, como si no quisiera que le abrieran, pero sabía que debía hacerlo así que repitió el acto esta vez con más fuerza, lo hizo un par de veces más… pero nadie abría la puerta… debía estar durmiendo pero… había dormido bastante ayer, y ella acostumbraba madrugar…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, no estaba allí, al menos no esta en pie.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama y vio un bulto en ella, estaba durmiendo aún, no sabía si debía despertarla, francamente si debía.

Se acercó en silencio, puso una mano en lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de su prima dormido, y se fijo que era blando… muy blando… remeció un poco a su "prima", el hacer esto comenzó a destaparse.

-Su… almohada…- dijo en un susurro, ella se había ido, esta vez por su propia voluntad... ahora que debía hacer…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya no le quedaba nada, el bosque estaba acabando, y el sol anunciaba su retirada con una fresca brisa.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro entró al desierto, caminó aún incrédula, caminó sin saber donde iba… por que ya no podía correr… solo caminaba…

Pasó un rato, quizá un largo rato… por que, al dar la vuelta ya no divisaba el bosque.

Se detuvo el divisar una figura a lo lejos, parecía alguien sentado… podría ser el… podría ser… reanudó el paso que se hacía cada vez más rápido, y la persona frente a ella se veía más claramente…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sintió una presencia y giró su cabeza, vio una figura acercándose a el, venía con paso rápido, casi corriendo.

-Maldición…- ya venían a molestarlo, quizás para una misión o… un momento, el conocía bien esa presencia, claro que la conocía… se levantó para ver mejor… no podía ser era… una chica de azulados cabellos y ojos blancos que se acercaba.

Se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que había contenido pero que yo no podía detener.

Al estar a un metro de distancia se detuvo, lo miró, ambos se miraron… intensamente… y ya no pudo más… la peliazulada se acercó a el hasta pasar sus brazos alrededor del torso del chico, fuertemente, el se quedó atónito… mientras escuchaba…

-Gaara-kun… no quiero alejarme… no quiero alejarme de ti otra vez…- dicho esto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en tanto el chico correspondía el abrazo sin entender nada.

**Fin del capítulo 10 **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gomen, gomen, gomen por la demora!!! Prometo que no volverá a pasar, espero que, al menos este capitulo pueda saciar a las que estaban impacientes : ) **

**Otra cosa, para las que me dejen review, me gustaría que dejaran su msn, para poder hablar no? Este mensaje va en especial para LaDamadeNegro si lees esto me interesa chatear contigo : ) espero que dejes tu mail!!!**


	11. Sensaciones

**Aquí les tengo el capítulo 11! Que les parece eh? Espero que les guste este capi. Y perdón por demorarme tanto!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capitulo11: Sensaciones**

El chico pelirrojo cerró los ojos mientras extrañas sensaciones lo invadían, mezclándose en su interior. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían dejándolo aún más confundido, en tanto los calores de ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Estuvieron un rato así, dejando que el agradable contacto de sus cuerpos los llevara a un lugar donde solo estaban los dos, los dos y el desierto…

-Hinata…- susurró al fin el chico rompiendo el silencio que invadía el lugar, para luego abrir los ojos dirigiendo su vista a la peliazulada que levantaba su cabeza sin apartar sus brazos del torso del ojiverde que sin darse cuenta mostrada sus ojos vidriosos igual que los de la ojiblanca que había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas en el hombro del ninja de la arena.

Parecía que las palabras desaparecieran cuando sus miradas se juntaban.

Una mano del pelirrojo tocó los suaves cabellos de la chica acariciándolos de una manera desconocida para la Hyuga, y para el también aun que no lo parecía.

-Por qué… por qué has vuelto…- dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa saliera en su rostro, produciendo que la chica volteara la cabeza mientras un notable sonroso afloraba en sus pálidas mejillas. Al ver esto el chico sonrió esta vez maliciosamente entendiendo las razones que tenía la ojiblanca para sonrojarse de esa manera.

Los brazos de la Huyuga soltaron lentamente al pelirrojo hasta quedar al los lados de su cuerpo. Pero no pudo continuar mirando a la nada porque frente a ella apareció entre un remolino el pelirrojo aún interrogante.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el aún con más firmeza pero completamente serio.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- dijo la chica girando por entero su cuerpo para poder quedar frente al pelirrojo, mientras su habitual forma de ser quedaba totalmente atrás, provocando que perdiera "un poco" el control de la situación- Pues porque ya no soportaba a mi cínico primo ni a mi padre que se hacía el "lindo" conmigo, porque ahora naruto-kun viene con DEMOSTRACIONES de afecto cuando yo aprendí a quererlo solo como amigo- continuó poniendo énfasis en la palabra "demostraciones"- y finalmente porque deseaba estar aquí, contigo, ¿entiendes o es necesario que te lo repita?- pregunto mientras pequeñas y calidas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y respiraba agitadamente por lo recién dicho tratando normalizar su respiración.

Gaara, por su parte, la observaba sorprendido por la reacción poco habitual en ella, además en su mente quedó el eco de la frase: "ahora naruto-kun viene con DEMOSTRACIONES de afecto" ¿a que se había referido con eso? Aun así, estaba satisfecho por la respuesta.

Avanzó los dos pasos que le separaban de la peliazulada, tomando sus hombros, para luego acercarse más a ella, rompiendo toda separación entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos sintieron como sus labios se juntaban lentamente entre cierto grado de nerviosismo, el contacto completo de sus bocas, cerraron los ojos, disfrutando del momento sin privaciones, con total libertad, moviéndose al ritmo que ambos impusieron.

El ojiverde bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, la que se sonrojo al sentir las manos de él, acariciando delicadamente la curva de su cintura, a lo que respondió subiendo los brazos rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo. La ojiblanco notó el deseo del pelirrojo de profundizar el beso, abrió su boca lentamente sintiendo como el exploraba su boca y al mismo tiempo ella la de el.

No sintieron el más mínimo escrúpulo, ni arrepentimiento, ni culpa… solo disfrutaron, disfrutaron un sentimiento compartido, el sentir como se unía, inconscientemente, cada pedazo de su ser.

Si hubiese sido por ellos, no se habrían separado, pero no podían quedarse así por siempre…o… tal vez sí…

Lentamente, el beso fue aminorando su intensidad, hasta quedar como en el comienzo, solo con sus labios unidos.

Sus rostros se separaron, ambos con una inevitable sonrisa de satisfacción, pero seguían abrazados, con sus miradas unidas, igual como se sentían ellos.

Parecía que sus vidas eran un rompecabezas que recién empezaba a armarse, pero de ellos dependía si quedaba inconcluso o era terminado, ambos lo sabían, aun que no lo mencionaran, lo tenían bien presente, y deseaban terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Eto… yo…- susurró la peliazulada bajando la cabeza, recordando que este era su segundo beso, y anhelando con todo su corazón, cambiar el pasado y hacer que fuera el primero. Pero aun que físicamente no lo era, en su interior, este siempre sería, su primer beso.

El ojiverde posó su mano en el mentón de la hyuga, como había hecho tiempo atrás, y lo levantó suavemente, para mirarla esbozando una semisonrisa.

-No digas nada…- dijo para luego volver a su expresión de seriedad, separándose de la chica- tu no deberías estar aquí- continuó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

¿Qué le ocurría, y el beso que le había dado, no significaba nada, le estaba diciendo que se fuera? La ojiblanca no aguantó más, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a correr, no logró avanzar más de tres metros, una mano tomó su brazo firmemente, deteniendo por completo su paso.

-No seas tan apresurada- dijo el pelirrojo a sus espaldas- yo dije, que no deberías estar aquí, pero no es eso lo que deseo, entes de que comenzaras a correr, te iba a decir, que te quedarás conmigo…- dicho esto soltó a la chica que se volteó y con ojos llorosos lo abrazó.

-Hai… hai Gaara-kun… me quedaré contigo…- dijo ahogando su llanto en el pecho del ojiverde- solo contigo.

El chico sonrío y correspondió el abrazo, para luego desaparecer los dos en un remolino de arena, suave arena que los envolvía, por primera vez, suave…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya estaba en su habitación, otra vez Hinata había desaparecido, no muchos lo sabían, solo los miembros del equipo 7 y la familia Hyuga.

Necesitaba apartar su mente de esos ojos blancos e inocentes, de los cortos y azulados cabellos, de su prima…

Se sentó en su cama, tenía que encontrar una distracción, y que mejor que dormir, sería demasiado tenerla presente en sueños.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo a su pijama, y se introdujo en su cama esperando dormirse de inmediato, por supuesto, ocurrió todo lo contrario, casi no logró dormir, sus pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos, trató de calmarse, cerró sus ojos ocultando su característico color, al fin logrando dormir, pero no tan tranquilo como había deseado.

"_Caminaba por un largo pasillo, con una antorcha en la mano para iluminar su camino, el final de este, encontró apoyada en la pared, a su prima Hinata, sentada mirándolo, la susodicha comenzó a levantarse quedando frente a frente con su primo que la miraba atónito, la mano de la chica tomó la antorcha y alzó el brazo, dejando la antorcha flotando, alejándose más y más, una oscuridad increíble invadía el lugar mientras la chica decía: así es donde siempre estoy, ¿te gusta Neji-onisan? El comenzaba a retroceder negando con la cabeza, oyendo el eco de la voz de su prima"_

Se despertó destapado, sudando copiosamente, con la respiración agitada, ¿Qué clases de sueños tenía?, con ese pensamiento, quedó toda la noche, desvelado…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aparecieron ya separados en la pieza del ninja de la arena.

-Es tarde, ¿tienes sueño?- preguntó a la peliazulada.

-Bueno pues yo…- dijo sin poder terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

-Entonces acuéstate, no se para que tengo esta cama si nunca la uso, creo que al nos hoy le servirá a alguien…- sonrió para sí al ver la expresión de la ojiblanca. Desapareció sin decir más.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama, se acercó para abrirla con cuidado, como si fuera una reliquia, luego se quitó su chaquetón y lo dejó sobre una cómoda que había allí, se desprendió también de sus pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior para abajo, arriba, una de las poleras que nunca dejaba ver, esta vez, era de manada larga cuello redondo, de género delgado, y aun que fuera una polera holgada, su figura se lucía perfectamente.

Se metió a la cama con lentitud, sin creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella, Hinata Hyuga, acostada en la cama del poderoso Sabaku no Gaara.

Se acurrucó como niña pequeña, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana…

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la cabeza y vio al pelirrojo al lado de la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico no pudo evitar ver sobre la cómoda, el chaquetón y los pantalones de la chica… ella estaba… ¿pero en que estaba pensando?

**-Tarde o temprano llega la etapa de perversión…**

-_Gr…- _detestaba que el demonio le arruinara el día, pero lamentablemente era inevitable.

**-M… se debe ver muy linda sin ese chaquetón… ¿Qué crees?**

-_Nada… francamente… creo que deberías cerrar esa bocota alguna vez- _sonrió para si mismo, había logrado callar al molesto demonio mapache.

-Yo estaré fuera, vendré a verte en la mañana- dijo el ninja de la arena haciendo ademán de irse.

-No…-dijo la chico acostada en la cama deteniendo la acción del chico- no me dejes sola… no quiero estarlo nunca más… dijo sentándose en la cama con ojos vidriosos.

-No te preocupes, ya no estas sola…- dijo el chico observando la figura de la ojiblanca, mientras la arena emanaba de la calabaza suavemente, y envolvía a la chica, transmitiéndole el calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo. A lo que ella respondió volviendo a recostarse para luego caer profundamente dormida, pero esta vez, no tuvo pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno espero sus review!!!!! Que estén bien!!!**


	12. Simplemente bello

**Gomen! Por demorarme tanto, es que esa cosa de ir al colegio… bueno además les informo que… hice otro fic!!! Pasen a leerlo onegai!!! Se llama "Extraña unión" bueno si quieren… vayan y descúbranlo ustedes mismas (una explicación al por qué pongo siempre las cosas en género femenino, es que como casi no pasan a leer fic hombres… es por eso xD)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capítulo 12: Simplemente bello**

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse ante todo y todos, depositando sus calidos rayos sobre los cuerpos de los que ya estaban despiertos, o sobre los que siempre lo estaban…

Sobre el techo de su casa, o mejor dicho, sobre el tejado de su gran casa, pues no era nada pequeña ni humilde, se encontraba el pelirrojo de ojos verde aguamarina, mirando un punto indefinido del espacio que tenía enfrente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, debido a la luz que aparecía súbitamente, molestando su vista acostumbrada ya a la oscura noche que presentaba su retirada.

Cuando todo estaba iluminado, y en el cielo no quedaba rastro de estrella alguna, el chico pelirrojo desapareció en un remolino de arena, mostrándose nuevamente en su habitación, donde dormía aun, placenteramente, la peliazulada Hyuga, estaba en la misma posición en la que se había dormido la pasada noche, parecía un ángel en verdad, especialmente ahora que en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenía al dormir.

Se acercó con lentos pasos a la chica, pero esta vez con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y no cruzados, como era habitual en el, quedó a uno de los lados de la cama, observando el rostro de la chica que dormía en ella, pero no quiso despertarla, parecía estar durmiendo tan bien… aun que no sirvió de nada el no hacerlo, los ojos blancos de la Hyuga, se abrieron con lentitud, y luego parpadearon repetidamente, su cuerpo se giró quedando en la dirección al ojiverde, los perlados ojos de la peliazulada se ensancharon al observar la persona que tenía en frente, entonces no había sido un sueño… el beso tampoco había sido un sueño… al recordar eso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un notable color rojizo, a causa de esto el chico no pudo evitar esbozar un semisonrisa que no pasó inadvertida.

-Gaara-kun… yo…- comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la cama para estar un poco más cómoda y levantarse luego.

-Debiste seguir durmiendo…- interrumpió el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por qué lo dices… Gaara-kun…

-Por que parecías un ángel durmiendo…- dijo el pelirrojo disfrutando como los pómulos de la chica, se volvían rojizos a más no poder- especialmente por tu sonrisa…- continuó mientras que la peliazulada volteaba el rostro avergonzada por los cumplidos recibidos pro parte del ninja de la arena- volveré en rato más- dijo el ojiverde desapareciendo, para que la Hyuga tuviera tiempo de cambiarse.

Se levantó con rapidez, aun sonrojada, comenzó a vestirse, se puso sus pantalones primero, se colocó su habitual chaqueta y luego calzó sus pies con sus chalas que estaban a un lado de la cama. Estiró los brazos y dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo de sus labios.

Su mirada se dirigió a la desordenada cama, y empezó a hacerla con delicadeza, pensando si alguna vez el pelirrojo podría dormir allí…

Ya había terminado, cuando se enderezó vio frente a ella el chico mirándola, esta vez seriamente, mientras ella se había cambiado, pensó en que haría ahora, que dirían… por eso estaba preocupado, estaba preocupado por primera vez por alguien que no fuera el mismo…

-Gaara-kun… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica acercándose al pelirrojo que mostraba una seriedad distante en cada uno de sus gestos.

-Te mentiría si digo que no…- contestó el pelirrojo acercándose a la cama, para luego dejar la calabaza a un lado y sentarse ensimismado.

-Po… podría… saber por qué…- dijo la peliazulada tímidamente, con la vista en dirección al suelo.

-Simplemente, estoy… confundido…- nadie había escuchado a Sabaku no Gaara decir eso, por esto la chica estaba pasmada, esta vez, mirando al ojiverde- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ese es el problema…- ella también lo sabía, sabía que ese era el problema, pero no había querido decirlo, aun que tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo, pero esto era muy temprano para ella.

-Yo… pensé lo mismo…- susurro la peliazulada permitiendo al chico que la oyera. Pero ahora era distinto, ya no importaba, no importaba lo que pensaran, ni lo que tuvieran que decir, estaban juntos, eso importaba.

Se sentó al lado del ojiverde, y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el hombro de este, cerró sus ojos perla y sintió que todo su nerviosismo se alejaba lentamente, y su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña y placentera sensación, por lo que soltó una risilla, el pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

-Gaara-kun… no pienses en eso ahora… por favor…- susurro la chica sin abrir los ojos.

El pelirrojo dejo que una semisonrisa se asomara en su rostro ya más sereno. Estaban tan bien, así, juntos, sin decir nada… por lo que no sintieron cuando alguien se acercaba.

-Gaara ya…- la chica de cuatro coletas, hermana del pelirrojo, entró a la pieza pero se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

El ojiverde se paró junto a la chica, rápidamente, adoptó su mirada fría, y su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre, pero hubo un detallito que se quedó atrás, tenía tomada la mano de la Hyuga, en su inconciente no había querido dejar de sentir el contacto de la piel tersa y suave de la peliazulada, pero el resultado no había sido bueno.

-Gaara…-dijo su hermana sin salir de su asombro (N/a: ahora no se que ponerle… eso me pasa por que se me ocurren cosas tan difíciles!)- Hi-hinata…

-Temari-san- dijo la ojiblanco haciendo una pequeña reverencia- yo… bueno… etto (N/a: es eto o etto??)

-Hinata se quedará con nosotros- dijo firmemente el ojiverde, dando un paso adelante dejando a su hermana aun más así: O.O- hasta que…- miró con un deje de tristeza a la peliazulada, sabiendo que debían enfrentarse ala realidad- sea requerida en su aldea…

-¿Requerida?- la rubia miro a su hermano menor, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, nunca lo había visto así.

-Para que me llamabas- dijo el pelirrojo cortando la pregunta de su hermana.

-Pues… yo… es que esta… el desayuno…- dijo la frase a medias pero logró ser comprendida- supongo que pondré un puesto más.

-Yo… no quisiera incomodar…- dijo la Hyuga con la cabeza gacha soltando la mano del chico.

-No vas a hacerlo- le susurro el chico a la ojiblanco volviendo a tomar su mano, pero fue oído por su hermana, provocando que esta sonriera.

-Vamos entonces.- la rubia planteó retirada, encaminándose al comedor.

-A esto me refería… Hinata…- el ninja de la arena dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la chica- en algún momento, te tendrás que ir, los dos lo sabemos…- el pelirrojo la miró tristemente, y posó sus labios sobre los de la peliazulada que cerró los ojos sonrojada, se separaron lentamente, aún sintiendo el suave y delicado contacto de sus labios, aun que estuvieran separados, sus miradas se pendieron una en la otra, como si se comunicaran de esa manera, parecían dos hipnotizados, pero por voluntad propia. El ojiverde alejó un poco más su rostro, sabiendo que su hermana volvería si seguían demorándose.

-Vamos- dijo el pelirrojo viendo las mejillas de la peliazulada, teñidas de un suave rojo, al ver eso no pudo resistir, besar una de esas mejillas, que parecían tan cálidas a sus ojos, y lo eran.

Salieron de la habitación, pero sin las manos tomadas, él, se veía como siempre, pero ella… tenía una expresión nueva en su rostro, una expresión de goce y felicidad, algo inexplicable.

El desayuno fue rápido, lo pasaron en silencio, en tanto Kankoûro Temari, intercambiaban miradas cómplices, que para su mala suerte, fueron notadas por su hermano pequeño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En Konoha, cierto rumor había recorrido la aldea de manera increíble, y cada vez que, el genio Hyuga, se cruzaba con alguien, miradas interrogantes se posaban en el, su prima, otra vez, había "desaparecido", aun que, algunos, obviamente los mejor informados, decían que ella había desaparecido pero esta vez, por su propia voluntad…

Ese día no bajo a desayunar, aun que se lo pidieron, no quiso, para que…

Pasada la hora del desayuno, bajó para salir a entrenar, el entrenamiento era más tarde, pero, no quería estar un segundo más en esa mansión, tan grande, y al mismo tiempo… tan vacía…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aún estaba recostado en su cama, culpándose de todo, (N/a: no soy anti-naru, por si acaso, todo lo contrario, ya verán como lo pongo feliz : )…) el podría haberla detenido, pero no lo había echo, eso era lo que le dolía, para variar, ese día, no tenía entrenamiento, si tuviera, podría olvidarse del tema tan solo por un momento, pero ya que no era el caso, permanecería pensando en lo mismo quizás… durante todo el día que tenía por delante…

Se duchó, dejando que el agua lo refrescara, como si con eso quisiera apartar los malos pensamientos, cosa que no sucedería. Luego de ponerse su habitual traje naranja, salió a la calle, sin comer nada, no por que no tuviera quev comer, si no porque no tenía hambre, ni siquiera ganas de comer ramen. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y una expresión seria escondida bajo su cabeza gacha, caminó sin rumbo fijo por Konoha, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo dirigieron al lugar al que menos quería acercarse…

Se despabiló, cuando su hombro chocó contra el de un chico, volteó la cabeza y vio al castaño Hyuga, que lo miraba con un deje de tristeza, que no quería mostrar, pero no podía ocultar, igualmente que él, el rubio ojiazul, permaneció callado, los dos pensaban en lo mismo… o en la misma persona…

-Neji…- susurró el rubio al notar al chico triste.

-Pss…- no deseaba escucharlo, no deseaba nada… solo quería desaparecer, pero no como lo había echo su prima, si no para siempre, escapar de ese mundo que parecía derrumbarse sin piedad… por lo que siguió caminando, con el paso lento, como para gastar más tiempo, dejando atrás al ojiazul, que estaba quieto, con los puños cerrados, y los ojos cristalizados por pequeñas lagrimas que deseaban salir a la superficie, pero no podían…

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo el rubio, logrando que el castaño se detuviera súbitamente- yo… podía evitar que se fuera… pero… no lo hice… lo siento…- luego de esto, el chico de ojos azules como el cielo, siguió caminando, el que se quedaba atrás esta vez era el ojiblanco, que estaba atónito antes las palabras que había oído…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era extraño… todo era muy extraño… la pelirosa, sentada al borde de su cama, miraba, un punto indefinido…

-_¿Qué le pasará a Hinata?... obviamente… esta vez… no la raptaron… ella quiso…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gaara-kun… ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la peliazulada, dentro de la habitación del ninja de la Arena.

-Ven

Se acercó a él, sin entender nada, el desayuno había sido muy agradable, solo que… silencioso, pero él…

De un momento a otro, vio arena rodeándolos, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras sentía los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándola suavemente. Cerró los ojos, y correspondió el abrazo del chico.

Cuando sus blancas pupilas se dejaron ver, estaba en el desierto, aún abrazada, al ojiverde. Solo veía arena, era todo tan pacífico, tan tranquilo… que sintió una paz invadirla por completo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Hinata…- escuchó, a medias, una voz insistente- Hinata…- una mano tomó su hombro sacudiéndola suavemente- Hinata…

Al fin abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño, pero que le había ocurrido…

-Gaara-kun…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama donde había dormido la noche anterior- que… que ocurrió…

-A mitad del desayuno de desmayaste…- dijo el pelirrojo provocando que las mejillas de la Hyuga se tiñeran de un suave color rosa.

-Bueno… eto… yo…- dijo bajando la cabeza, era el segundo desmayo que tenía¿a caso algo andaba mal?…- perdón…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el chico, omitiendo el "perdón".

-Si… eso creo…- no lograba convencerse a sí misma que estaba bien, como lo iba a convencer a él.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo que te haga sentir mejor- dijo el pelirrojo, dejando salir una semisonrisa.

Se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba sentada la ojiblanco, y con una mano, tomó lo que la arropaba, tirando hacia atrás. La chica estaba vestida obviamente, aun que cierto demonio, había insistido en que con menos ropa, estaría más cómoda. Pero aún así, los ojos perla de la chica se ensancharon, mostrando sorpresa, y cierto pensamiento pasó fugaz por su mente, pero lo apartó de inmediato.

El ojiverde sonrió maliciosamente notando la expresión en el rostro de la susodicha, se acercó a ella, se agachó un poco, tomándola en brazos como se haría con un bebé. Causando aun más impresión en la chica, desaparecieron, en un remolino de arena.

Al notar lo que ocurría la peliazulada aferró sus brazos al cuello del chico, y apretó los ojos con miedo.

Al abrirlos, estaba en el desierto, solo veía arena rodeándola, era como en su sueño, lentamente el pelirrojo la bajó de sus brazos dejándola parada en el suelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gaara-kun…- dijo mirando embelesada el desierto, ya que no tenía puesto su calzado, la fina arena tocaba sus pies, y veía como de de acuerdo al sol, tenía diferentes tonalidades, alzándose en grandes o pequeñas dunas, o simplemente, recorriendo todo el suelo como una delgada capa. Nunca había observado el desierto tan detenidamente, fijándose en todo su esplendor, pensó que solo algo se le podía igualar… más bien dicho… alguien…- esto es…- no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, era un desierto mirado por otros ojos… esta vez, apartada de las preocupaciones, lo notaba tan distinto…

-Esto es, mi mundo…- dijo Gaara, dándole continuación a las palabras de la Hyuga.

-Es… ¿tu mundo?... pues… es… bellísimo… sin saber por qué, finas lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la chica, adornando de destellos sus ojos perlados, olvidando todo lo malo, por un momento, lloraba por estaba entrando en el mundo de un chico que cerró su corazón a tanta gente, lloraba por la belleza que tenía en frente… o simplemente… lloraba porque si…

El pelirrojo tomó un brazo de la chica atrayéndola lentamente hacia si mismo, y con su mano borró las calidas gotas que caían desde los ojos blancos de la susodicha.

Al sentir el roze de la piel del ojiverde con la suya, desde su pecho, algo se expandió por todo su cuerpo, la ojiblanca miró al chico llena de ternura, y lo abrazó, entre sollozos, sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso, en un beso que era totalmente bello, puro… lleno de paz… ahora sabía… que… no entendía nada… solo que estaban juntos, los dos, y que parecían unirse al solo contacto de su piel… solo eso lograba entender, y él también.

**Fin del capítulo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T.T ok… gomen T.T por demorarme tanto T.T, y bueno, gomen también T.T por las lagrimas, T.T es que hasta yo me emocioné con el final de este capítulo…**


	13. Un destino incierto un final

**Ok… me he demorado meses en actualizar, así acepto intentos de homicidio tomatazos y críticas malísimas si lo desean, aquí se termina este fic… espero que disfruten el último capi, por si acaso, será un final un tanto inconcluso, pero no triste n.n aun que quedaran con dudas acerca de algunos personajes claro pero es inevitable n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Granos de arena sobre una hoja**

**Capítulo 13: Un destino incierto… un final…**

Se sentían en el cielo, aún cuando se separaron, y el rubor cubría las mejillas de la joven, mientras que el, esbozaba una sonrisa de dicha, jamás vista en su rostro, el solo hecho de tenerse cerca, era motivo de felicidad, pero hay un par de dichos que debían recordar : "no todo es color de rosa"; "después de la calma, viene la tempestad"; "solo la ilusión trae desilusión"… eran frases que se habían borrado completamente de sus mentes, pero cuando menos se recuerdan, es cuando más se requieren.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya atardecía, y el genio Hyuga, volvía a su "casa", si se podía llamar así…

Igual que en la mañana, no deseaba ver a nadie, solo siguió el camino hacia su pieza, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Al entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta sin voltear, y se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos con rabia, pero más que nada, impotencia, eso era lo que sentía exactamente, impotencia.

-Neji…- escuchó una voz frente suyo, levanto lentamente el rostro, empezando a visualizar el cuerpo de su tío, Hiashi- tu sabes donde fue Hinata, ¿verdad?- preguntó sentado en la cama del castaño, con voz fría y determinante- respóndeme, y no mientas…

-¿Y por que debería saberlo?- respondió con otra pregunta, desafiante, mirando lo más normal que pudo.

-No sé… a lo mejor por que tu y ese Usumaki, fueron los que llegaron con Hinata… o por los rumores… quién sabe…- dijo con una notable ironía, insoportable a los oídos del Hyuga menor.

-Ya… y si supiera… ¿Qué?- preguntó tratando de no cambiar su actitud orgullosa.

-Pues, sería mejor que me lo digieras…- dijo con una mirada que habría petrificado a cualquiera, (N/a: me refiero a esas miradas asesinas, que te dicen: si no haces lo que te digo, morirás…) el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta, no tenía salida, parecía tan obvio, durante un tiempo, había decidido, pelear con el destino, pero ahora todo parecía contradecirlo.

-Es cierto, ella se fue por su propia voluntad…- comenzó a decir bajando la mirada- se fue… a la aldea oculta de la Arena…- mientras decía esto, pensaba en las razones por las que la chica peliazulada se había ido, recordando al mismo tiempo, lo que vio mientras estaba como "espía".

-Así me gusta…- dijo Hiashi sonriendo maliciosamente- sabes perfectamente lo que te conviene, Neji…- dicho esto, se paró, mientras que el chico se apartaba de la pasada, así pudiendo salir el jefe Hyuga.

Apenas la puerta se cerró nuevamente, el chico, cerró sus manos, con fuerza y rabia, maldiciendo para sus adentros, por tener que hacer lo que le decían, él era dueño de su vida, pero de todas maneras, eso no era lo que parecía.

Caminó EN dirección a su cama, y se dejó caer en ella, cerrando los ojos.

Se despertó pero no estaba en su pieza, si no en un espacio completamente blanco, donde no se distinguía ni techo, ni suelo, pero aun así, estaba parado. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo, pero no sabía qué. De un momento a otro, una fila de imágenes apareció en frente. Como una cinta de video, parecía que tuviera una pantalla gigante frente a sus ojos, que abarcaba hasta quién sabe donde pues no logro encontrarle el fin, ni siquiera con su Byakugan.

Lo único que hizo, fue observar el video que pasaba en cámara rápida frente a sus ojos. Pero aun así, era como si lo viera de manera normal, y no con la rapidez que se mostraba, cuando el video hubo acabado, el chico calló al "suelo", a causa de una fuerte punzada que había sentido en su abdomen.

Sus reflejos estaban lentos, por lo que solamente una de sus manos se apoyó en el "piso" deteniendo un posible golpe, mientras que la otra, sujetaba el lugar, donde se había iniciado el dolor.

Y es que lo que había visto, era su vida, como una verdadera cinta de video en cámara rápida frente a sus blancos ojos.

Abrió los ojos, preso del pánico, envuelto en sudor frío, con la respiración agitada, su cabeza daba vueltas, todo había sido un mal sueño, era como si hubiese revivido, cada momento de su vida, y de alguna manera, se habían recalcado los más malos momentos, dejándolo realmente descolocado…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se encontraban sentados en la arena, sin decir palabra alguna. El viento revolvía los cabellos del la joven, cubriéndole un poco la vista, a lo que ella respondía con un movimiento de cabeza tratando de apartar el pelo de su vista, causando una risilla por parte del pelirrojo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido allí. Pero no importaba, al menos a ellos no les importaba.

-Gaara-kun, es mejor dirigirnos a tu casa…- dijo la joven, pensando que los hermanos del ojiverde, estarían sospechando algo, de todas maneras, ellos no habían nacido ayer como para ser tan tonos.

-Si… de acuerdo…- respondió el pelirrojo con su voz ronca de siempre, entendiendo lo que la ojiblanco le quería decir. Se pararon ambos, desapareciendo en un remolino de arena, esta vez, suave y cálida arena…

En unos segundos, quizás solo uno, estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo, mirándose con ternura, ella más que él, pues aun estaba confundido, y sus dos mitades peleaban en su interior.

De un momento a otro, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa, Temari…- daba por obvio que era su hermana, y claro, la presencia la delataba.

-Gaara…- dijo la chica de coletas mientras abría la puerta con lentitud- yo…

El chico volteó mirando fríamente a su hermana, pero aun así, con un extraño brillo es sus ojos aguamarina, que lo hacían delatar la felicidad que se expandía en su interior.

-Mandaron a buscar por ti…- dijo la chica rubia entrando con pasos lentos a la pieza- del consejo… creo que tienes una misión, en el norte…

La chica de azules cabellos, tomó la mano del pelirrojo inconscientemente, apretándola con fuerza, un miedo recorría su sangre, no quería alejarse el pelirrojo, no había pasado ni un día y ya tenían que separarse, le parecía tan infinitamente injusto. Sus pupilas se dilataron, quedando como un pequeño circulo blanco, que parecía tiritar al compás de la respiración de la chica, sus labios entreabiertos, dejaban escapar un frío aire que recorría su interior. De repente, los colores comenzaron a opacarse para la ojiblanco, hasta volverse plomos, y luego completamente negros.

-Hi… ¿Hinata?- la ninja de los vientos, miraba la expresión en el rostro de la chica, parada, o más bien, petrificada al lado de su hermano, quien, al ver el asombro en el rostro de la rubia, volteó el rostro para ver a la peliazulada, sus ojos habían perdido cualquier seña de brillo, sus cabellos parecían haber oscurecido, recalcando la palidez de su rostro.

El ojiverde, volteó por completo, sin importarle que estuviera su hermana mayor presente, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del a chica. Perecía hielo, helada sin rastro de… no quería decir esa palabra, sonaba tan dura para él… pero… estaba tan fría… tan quieta… que no daba seña de vida…

Los ojos del ninja de la arena, vidriosos, observaban la figura frente así, dejo caer su mano, inerte. Y abrazó a la chica, que aun estaba perdida, en un espacio lejano, negro, y cálido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hospital de la aldea de la arena, las paredes blancas y extensas parecían infinitas a los verdes ojos del ninja de la arena.

En una cama, centrada en una sala blanca como el resto del hospital descansaba el cuerpo inerte de la ninja de konoha, que era atendida por tres medic ninja, parecía que su mente se hubiese cerrado por completo, para descansar aun que fuese un momento, lejos, como en otra dimensión, donde pudiera estar cerca del pelirrojo, sin que nadie los separara, si tener sufrir más, era irreal, solo un sueño, pero en la mente inconciente de la peliazulada, era todo verdad, y por eso se aferraba a ese sueño como a una tabla de salvación en medio de un mar profundo, debido a esto no respondía a ninguno de los intentos de las medic nin, por traerla nuevamente al mundo real.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron 4 días, y la ojiblanco aun estaba inconciente, o… en coma… sin embargo, durante el transcurso de esos 4 días, habían pasado unas cuantas cosas que la chica no había podido evitar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El tiempo corría con la rapidez de un reventar de olas, un mes, un mes recibiendo las mejores atenciones medicas, y no hubo resultado.

Hasta que un día (N/a: igual que como pasa en todas las historias… n.nU) cuando los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, cayendo sobre el blanco rostro de la chica, sus ojos se empezaron a abrir, todo era borroso y confuso.

Cuando pudo ver con más claridad, se dio cuenta, que no estaba donde lo esperaba, reposaba en su cuarto, en su casa… Mientras la desesperación aumentaba de manera descontrolaba, buscaba con la mirada, una y otra vez, a su amado, a su chico de bellos ojos, y roja cabellera. Pero no estaba, no lograba encontrarlo.

Le pareció que un kunai se enterraba en su pecho. Los sollozos aparecieron rápidamente, con ambas manos, apretaba las sabanas que la cubrían, pero sabía que con eso no sacaría nada, con eso no lo haría regresar…

Sus bellos ojos perla se humedecieron más de la cuenta, y la chica los cerró deseando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, deseando volver a su mundo interno, donde siempre estaba él, deseando salir corriendo de allí, y completamente confusa, y triste, sin una pizca de sentido común en su interior, se levantó desenfrenada y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la puerta, movió la manija… y nada… la puerta no se movía de su lugar, volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza, luego con rabia… un creciente dolor se expandía por sus entrañas y las lágrimas Caín con rapidez entrecortada por su rostro… estaba encerrada en su cuarto… en su propio cuarto.

Claro… su pare no era tonto, no quería que volviese a escapar, él no dejaría que ella lo burlara otra vez.

-Por qué…- comenzó a decir en un susurro- por qué maldita sea… ¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!- terminó con un gritó mientras caía desconsolada ente la puerta, quedó arrodillada en el suelo estremeciéndose en sollozos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico castaño de ojos claros prácticamente blancos, se alarmó al escuchar lo que había parecido ser un grito… proveniente desde el otra ala de la casa. Esa voz… esa bella vos… sonaba furiosa… no dulce como estaba acostumbrado a oír… pero que más podía esperar. Su prima Hinata se encontraba encerrada en su propio cuarto, después de un mes en coma, cuando la arrancaron del hombre a quien más quería, y todo por que le había tenido que abrir la boca… él solo quería verla feliz, pero había una sola persona que podía hacer eso, un ninja de la arena de cabellos rojos y mirada verde aguamarina penetrante y firme…

-¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!- volvió a escuchar, saliéndose de sus pensamientos corrió por los pasillos sin saber muy bien que haría a continuación se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su prima.

-No me pueden hacer esto… ¿solo quieren verme sufrir?... no entiendo… no tiene por qué… maldición… gaara-kun… ¿Dónde estás?... ven por favor gaara-kun… ven…- escucho un susurro tras la puerta… era su prima, se oía tan afligida… no soportaba tener que estar ahí parado sin hacer nada que pudiera ayudarla, Hiashi tenía las llaves, y siempre las llevaba consigo, incluso ahora que había salido a quién sabe donde…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bajo las sombras de un árbol, un chico rubio descansaba con los ojos cerrados, no durmiendo… pensando… en ella… en esa chica de cabellos azulados… tan bella… pura como una blanca flor… delicada como la misma seda… se encontraba recostada en su cuarto seguramente… esperaba poder verla otra vez, deseaba con todo su corazón que despertara, y poder abrazarla y decirle lo que realmente sentía… al pensar en eso la culpa lo invadió ¿por qué no le había dicho las cosas a tiempo?... sus ojos se cerraron con mas fuerza, reprimiendo lagrimas que querían salir a la superficie y recorrer las mejillas del rubio.

No pudo evitarlo, des traviesas lagrimas se escaparon de sus bellos ojos azules, y cayeron al pasto, descendiendo por sus hojas hasta ser absorbidas por la tierra. Más lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del chico, que aún mantenía cerrados… su expresión sería no había cambiado, y ya no cerraba los ojos con fuerza, después de todo, a lo mejor, sería bueno llorar, quizás se aliviaba un poco… o al menos eso esperaba él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó una chica en cuclillas frente a él, tenía cabello violeta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos oscuros con un extraño brillo y piel pálida y tersa como la del rubio, vestía de manera sencilla, unos pantalones negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba que los tobillos (N/a: así como pescadores o capri) una polera sin manga celeste pálido, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuera su segunda piel con un cuello redondo que llegaba cubría justo la entrada de sus senos. A, cierto, llevaba también unas chalas, sandalias o como se llamen esas cosas xD.

El rubio abrió los ojos anonadado, observando a esa chica, se paró con rapidez mientras ella imitaba su gesto, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que eran del mismo porte y de la misma edad.

-Tu… tu quién… quien eres…- preguntó el rubio olvidándose de sus mojados ojos. La chica de acercó levantando una mano hacia el rostro del ojiazul, provocando aún más asombro en este, y también algo de ganas de acercarse él también… Con su fina y delicada mano secó las lágrimas que permanecían inmóviles en los ojos del chico, que si no fuera por su habitual extroversión habría arrancado.

-Anami… me llamo Anami… no tengo aldea… soy… digo… era la ayudante de un ladrón…- su mirada se volvió sombría y la bajo al suelo- mis padres me abandonaron y el me recogió… o al menos eso me decía… terminó por… por abusar de mí… así que… escapé y llegué a este lugar…

Naruto la miró, se quedó encandilado por esa bella vos, y por sus ojos… tan profundos… una brisa agitó el cabello de la chica llevándolo hacia la cara del rubio.

-¿Vienes a mi casa?- se decidió a preguntar el rubio, esa chica se veía ten débil y abatida, y él con su naturaleza de bueno la invito a su casa a pasar el rato para conocerla mejor y por supuesto, ayudarla como pudiese.

-Yo…- ahora era ella la asombrada… le extraño que alguien quisiera recibir a la "ayudante de un ladrón" en su casa, al fin sonrió y asintió. El rubio alegre como siempre le tomó la mano y la guió entre saltos y risas a su casa… que pronto se transformaría en un hogar…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión Huyuga una chica se hallaba con sus habituales vestimentas fuera de su cuarto, su padre había llegado y hora esta en su habitación mientras ella salía al jardín… otra vez comenzó a llorar… no lo soportaba más… sintió deseos de desaparecer… hasta que sintió una presencia tras de sí…

-Hinata-sama, me permite…- el castaño fue interrumpido por los brazos de la chica que lo abrazaban con fuerza estremeciéndose al compás de los sollozos ahogados de la peliazulada…- Hinata sama…- las manos del chico se posaron sobre la espalda de su prima comprendiendo al fin, que el podía hacer algo por ella, que el podía lograr que ella fuese feliz de nuevo, que podía ayudarla… a escapar…

La tomó suavemente por los hombros apartándola de sí, observó sus blancos ojos cubiertos por una capa de finas gotas que luchaban por salir.

-Neji-onisan yo… yo lo siento…

-Hinata-sama, soy yo el que lo siente… pero se que puedo redimirme… si usted qui8ere volver, a la aldea de la arena… yo puedo ayudarla-dijo el chico aun sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saltaban con rapidez de árbol, el chico no se convencía de lo que hacía y ella no dejaba de sonreír…

-Neji onisan… que te dirán… que dirán cuando vuelvas…- a él le costó oír esa palabra, al fin comprendía que todo ese amor que sentía por ella era amor fraternal, sus hormonas pre-adolecentes lo habían confundido, sin embargo, la quería como a una hermana, y le dolía pensar que ya no la tendría más cerca, ya no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero al menos ella sería feliz, esa sería su recompensan, saber que ella sería feliz…

-No lo se Hinata-sama… pero eso no importa ahora, apúrese para llegar más pronto...- la chica sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su primo estaba haciendo algo increíble por ella, de verdad lo quería mucho, aumentó la velocidad llena de renovadas energías, tanto así que el castaño se quedó atrás y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su ritmo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya había pasado la media noche, dos chicos de konoha se encontraban frente a las puertas de lo que parecía ser una gran casa, prácticamente del porte de la mansión Huyuga.

-Hinata-sama, está segura que es aquí…- ella asintió seriamente, y golpeó la puerta… que se comenzó a abrir con lentitud, una chica de cuatro coletas los miró sorprendida y esbozó una sonrisa afligida a la chica.

-Hinata…

Temari-san… perdón por llegar a esta hora pero yo… desperté hoy… y bueno… yo…- los ojos de la peliazulada se opacaron y se volvieron vidriosos con rapidez. La chica rubia los invitó a pasar comprendiendo el motivo de su llegada, aun que aun no entendía por qué estaba alelí ese chico castaño al parecer pariente de Hinata.

La charla no tardó en comenzar, las primeras palabras las emitió Temari, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Hinata… han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia… Gaara fue enviado a una misión… y… no ha vuelto… se supone que tenía que entregar un pergamino con un tratado importantísimo para dos aldeas, sin embargo… el pergamino aún no llega a manos de la aldea y los habitantes de ella aseguran que el no ha estado ahí… Gaara ha… desaparecido Hinata…-Las palabras golpearon a la chica como una espada, sus ojos ya no tenían lagrimas, tiritaban, y no se movía…

-Hinata-sama...- dijo neji preocupado por su prima… quién con un determinado movimiento se paró…

-Yo… yo no volveré a Konoha Neji-onisan… y tampoco me quedaré aquí en la aldea de la arena… yo iré a buscar a gaara…

-Hinata, eso es una locura, ya lo han buscado pro todas las aldeas y no hay rastro de el…

-Temari-san, por lo que yo sé nadie tenía mucha simpatía con tu hermano… y han querido eliminarlo un par de veces… ¿crees realmente que lo han buscado?- la pregunta azotó a Temari que abrió los ojos notablemente…

-Neji-onisan… vuelve a Konoha… inventa cualquier cosa, peor no te delates… no quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa, yo estaré bien, si regreso no seré feliz…

_-No volveré a fallarle Hinata-sama…- _Sonrió con angustia y se dispuso a salir de la casa, Hinata lo siguió dejando a una confundida temari dentro.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, se abrazaron y sin decir más, el castaño se alejó con rapidez.

-Hinata…-dijo temari a sus espaldas- ve si lo deseas… pero por favor vuelve, y vuele con él…- lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de temari.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casi dos años habían pasado, una chica de cabello azulados que caían sueltos sobre sus hombros llegando hasta sus senos, caminaba con lentos pasos con los ojos mojados de lágrimas u una sonrisa nerviosa, observaba una figura, de un chico, se distinguían rojos cabellos y verdes y brillantes ojos, comenzó a aumentar su paso… terminó corriendo y vio que el chico esbozaba una sonrisa diciendo:

-Hinata…

**Fin del capítulo y el fic**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No se a ustedes pero a mi me gustó el final, me esforcé harto por hacerlo por que mis neuronas en las vacaciones se poner medias lentas de tanto relajo xD ya espero sus review, y les agradezco a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, y bueno eso, supongo que seguiré escribiendo historias, peor inventadas totalmente por mi. Si quieren saber si las publico les dejo mi msn: ****camigaara. un beso grande y que estén todas bien!!!**


End file.
